Only You
by MyGirlsUnicorn
Summary: A broken bella is left in a state when she is found by a careing, compassionate stranger. But what has fate planned for Bella after Jacob becomes angry at the possibilyity she has moved on Disclaimer anything copyrighted. i dont own
1. Chapter 1: Knight in Armour

It was 7:30 pm again. Another night wasted on waiting on him returning home. He'd come up with some other bullshit excuse, I knew it. "Overtime hun, it cant be helped" or "board meeting, sorry". Not even a god damned call or text!

The bastard.

It pissed me off no end that he thought it completely fine to be as late as he wants, with no phone calls, and lies as to were he has been all night. Well, the second I'm late, the Spanish inquisition comes along to nag me to death.

Jake was going to get it tonight.

I began to pace the confines of the small, top floor apartment. Glancing at the tan leather sofa. And glaring at the seemingly 'happy' picture of Jacob and myself on some beach in Spain we had gone in the summer just passed. I felt like I was going to explode when I remembered that night

I was late august. The sun was setting over the beach we were staying at on the Costa Del Sol. We were celebrating my birthday a few weeks earlier then planned, because I would be at work on my actual birthday and my boss was not the kind of guy you would ask for a sick day let alone time off to have a birthday holiday. So Jake had decided to bring the two of us on a romantic two weeklong holiday. I had to be back at work on the 3rd September. I had a mere 6 days left until then. But, I refused to think of that until the day we left here, to head back to the wet, dreary confines of the Olympic Peninsula. Or to be more specific, Seattle. We were sat out on the terrace of the villa we had rented that overlooked our own private section of the beach. We were sat drinking sangria and having lovely paella that Jake had cooked. I hadn't known he could cook. There was lovely traditional Spanish music floating down to us from a party up the road and Jake looked at me with love filled eyes. It made my heart want to melt. I knew, in that exact moment, we were destined to be together. I loved him with everything I had to give him and we were perfect. That moment was perfect. My whole world then had been just perfectly beautiful, and simply unforgettable. After the meal, he had disappeared inside and was taking a little longer than I expected to re-appear back to me. So when he did, I was shocked at what stood before me. He was dressed in a plain, yet striking black tux. I instantly felt like I should have dressed up a little more. Other than my plain, white, flowing dress and tan sandals. With my hair merely having the bangs clipped back into a twist on at the back of my head. And having no make-up on made me feel even plainer. Following behind Jake were three people, two with guitars and one who had nothing. All dressed in similar attire to him. Before I could ask what was going on he held up one finger to me, and turned to the three strangers and motioned with his hand for them to begin playing. I recognised the song immediately. It was one of my favourites. Hero: Enrique Iglesias.

_He leaned down to my ear and whispered the first line in my ear_

"_Let me be your hero" _

_I felt one single tear slide down my face, and all he did was wipe it away and pull me into his arms and begin a safe slow dance with me._

_The third male who had nothing had already begun singing the song in Spanish as the other two played a simple yet beautiful guitar version of the song to us as we danced into the night._

_As the song begun to come to a close. I realised I was now crying onto Jakes shoulder. He simply breathed in deeply, inhaling my scent, and he lifted my chin from his shoulder and begun to kiss me deeply and passionately. I felt so whole. This night had been the most romantic I had ever experienced, and I hadn't know Jake was capable of such things._

_Another song begun to play. This one I did not know, as it was In Spanish, but It was just as beautiful._

_I promised myself I would never forget this moment. _

As I snapped out of my flask back, I realised I was not full of rage, that in fact I had been crying at the memory. It had been little over seven months since I would have sworn he loved me. Now I felt unwanted and broken. Crouched in a fetal position by the door with my knees tucked tightly to my chest and ankles crossed. The soundless sobs were making my chest expand into the space that was occupied by my thighs.

8:00pm… nothing

8:30… nothing turned into more nothing

9:00 Even more noting. The motherfu-

Knock, Knock, Knock

Finally… I thought to myself.

I pulled myself up from the floor, and begun to wipe away the tears from my episode. I felt anger hit me as I opened the door. As if a wrecking ball had turned up to destroy my house. In this case the house was me and the wrecking ball, Jake.

"And would you like to tell me which its going to be tonight? Meeting? Overtime? Traffic? Hell, you work 30 minuets away Jake. You're supposed to finish at 5:30. so, prey do tell me, what's been keeping you occupied for the last ohh, lets see THREE AND A HALF HOURS?!"

I was raging… this was every night now for that past 3 months. Him coming home as and when he pleased. No real excuse. Never a phone call, or a simple text letting me know he wouldn't be back in time for me to make him dinner. Instead of letting me make it and watch it go cold and hard. _How ironic._ I suddenly thought

Never a _'sorry babe, ill make it up_._'_ Always a cold shrug off and a grunt in my general direction as he sauntered over to the couch and flip on the T.V

He just shrugged and pushed past me, as I expected. I inhaled deeply staring wide eyed into the corridor were he was stood moments ago, before feeling the rage build up in my hands, balling them into fists and turning with a face like thunder to watch him carelessly plop onto the couch and flick onto some crappy football game.

"Hello, did you hear me? Were on earth have you been?" I waved my arm above my head to signal that, yes I am here. My tone was sharp, and pissed. His reply barely noticed it and was arrogant.

"Out with the guys"

Its amazing, that after three months of alternating between that one and many others, he still used it with the same tone, as if it were the first time he'd ever said it. _ Lying bastard_ my brain screamed at me

"You know, most people, over time think of different excuses Jacob Black." I spat his name with pure hate

"You, just use the same shity excuse every time. I'd appreciate it if you would think higher of me than to buy the unbelievable shit you come up with, you know, it would be nice to get a phone call, or text. But, I guess that's hard, since when you've got your dick in some whores ass, you can't, can you?"

I was absolutely pissed by this point. And I was now letting out over tree months of hate and disgust spill out into a verbal bomb.

No sooner than the words had left my mouth had he stood up and was towering over me with his hands gripping my shoulders with unbelievable force. His deep brown eyes burning into my face and him growling at me

" WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY?"

"You heard," I spat back with what meant to be the same menace and volume, but my throat suddenly felt dry.

"I know you've probably been fucking some whore, what's her name Jakey-pie." I widened my eyes and wiggled my head from side to side in a taunting manor " HMMM? I'm not as thick as you think I am. I know you; I've lived with you for the past 4 years. I think I know you well enough to say you're cheating on me"

He squeezed my shoulders even harder. I knew there would be another bruise to hide there. But at this moment, I didn't really give a shit. He hated that name, and I used it with as much annoyance as I could muster. I hated the fact that my tear ducts were wired into my anger hormones also. It made me look week when I cried.

I continued my little rant at him with something id been saving for a moment like this

"Oh, and by the way. You got a message last week" his eyes were suddenly even more intense on mine. But before he could ask the all to predictable question, I continued

"A girl named Tanya called. Name ring any bells does it?" his eyes grew wider and I swear I saw his cheeks turn slightly pink. _ Caught with his pants down. HA!_ My brain screamed. I saw some emotion flicker across his face. Shame perhaps?

He dropped his arms and turned away. He begun to head to the bathroom, but I yelled at him again. Refusing to let him hide from me again

" DON'T YOU THINK YOUR GETTING AWAY FROM ME JACOB, YOU WILL FACE ME AND TEL ME WHAT YOU HAVE BEEN UP TO, YOU SNEAKY BASTARD. IF YOU DON'T COME CLEAN, THEM IM OUT OF HEAR!" I shouted with all I had. He turned back to me his face a eerie calm before snapping and turning hateful.

" I'm not telling you Isabella, because its nothing to do with you. You are a ugly whore and maybe you should go."

I knew he hadn't wanted me. But to here the words made it sting and hurt even more. Its at times like this I would remember the loving, kind and romantic Jacob and compare him with the lying, deceitful, hateful and anger ridden Jake I was presented with now

And then he snapped.

" I HATE YOU. TAKE YOUR SHIT, AND LEAVE. RUN BACK TO CHARLIE. LET HIM PROTECT YOU FROM THE BIG BAD WOLFS OF THE WORLD. GO FIND SOMEWERE TO ELSE TO LIVE; YOU'RE MAKING MY LIFE HELL. WAKING UP TO YOU EVERYMORNING. AT LEAST I GET A CURE FOR MY MORNING WOOD THAT WAY. FUCK OFF, I HATE YOU. I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE. YOU'RE A COLD BITCH BELLA. GET OUT OF MY LIFE. AND _NEVER _RETURN"

He spat it with so much hate and evil, which made me cry with sadness. Yes, I had loved him. Although I knew it was over, to hear him actually confirm it was dead, buried and not resurrecting, truly broke my heard. But that had hammered the final nail in the coffin for me.

I begun to cry like the baby I was and headed out the door. Not really sure were I was going until I was half way down the hall and beginning to slide down some wall. Tears now streaming down my face, my heart felt like it would fall out of my chest with the pain and the speed it was beating at. Once again I had found myself in the fetal position and hugged my knees even tighter to my rapidly convulsing chest and sobbed away into my knees as I rested my forehead on my knees. I felt the tears run out of my eyes and land on the denim of my jeans

I let the images of Jake and me flow freely though my mind. The good ones. And the bad ones.

The good ones consisting of the times we were on holiday, the times he told me he loved me and I had felt the emotion pouring out of him to me.

The bad ones. Well, they were enough to make anyone cringe. The name calling the abuse, mental as well as physical. Sure he could be nice to the untrained eye, but in the years I had lived with him since he and I were 18, he had diminished my self-confidence and self-respect to little more than anything bigger than a grain of rice. He would hit me sometimes, and I would allow myself to relish in the pain in that moment as I sat in the hallway, sobbing my heart out onto the cold tiled flooring.

Each hit and every bruise I could feel again. After a while, it begun to feel nice and I somehow managed to convince myself that this was my fault.

Had I been a better girlfriend and given him what he wanted of me I could have avoided this mess and we could be as happy as seven months ago, like on the Costa Del Sol.

I don't know how long I had been sat there for, but it had felt like days.

I had now found myself on my left hand side. Laid down with my head resting on my arms and fists balled up under me.

I felt someone approaching me, and I assumed that whoever it was would just freak and walk by as fast as they could to avoid contact with the apparent mental case on the top floor. But the body of the person slowed and lowered towards me and for some reason, I felt safer. I not only felt safer, but I felt something, something warm and tingly ignite within me that I had never felt before. My tears begun to subside a little. A hand was placed on my shoulder and a thumb begun to caress circles into my shoulder and neck. God it felt good. I didn't want it to stop

The next thing I heard could have been a figment of my imagination, and by god I hoped it wasn't. I could now smell him he had the most intoxicating scent I had ever smelt in my life. Cologne, Tar (I had never smoked, nor did I ever find smokers attractive, but I think I could make an exception here) and pure rugged, sexy manliness.

"Excuse me, miss, are you all right? Its 10:30. Shouldn't you be inside by now?" the voice itself alone was enough to stop the tears. Soft, velvety, sexy…

But still, my mind registered the first part of the comment and thought '_jeeeze, what a jackass! Are you ok, do you look ok? NO is the freaking answer..'_

I internally was angry with myself for still having the ability to what appeared like after an hour and a half of sobbing my heart out, to be able to find a negative in a very brave strangers comment.

I sighed through my few remaining tears and looked up at him slowly through the blanket of hair that was covering my face.

He was truly the most breath taking man I had ever had the pleasure to lay eyes upon. His jawbones were perfectly formed, perfectly angular. Complimented perfectly by his cheekbones. Those sexy lips that were just asking to be kissed. His rather attractive copper, shabby looking sex hair that was very tempting. I had the strangest urge to just leap at him and run my hands through it. The slight stubble that stained his chin. His scent that was floating over me. But I saved the best until last. His mesmerizing green eyes. Jade, Emerald, and close to his iris, almost onyx. But was more of a very dark green than onyx. Probably only noticeable to those who stared at them. Oh god! I was staring into his eyes!

I felt even more of an ass after I realised that I probably not only looked like hell, but my mouth was hanging open at him.

Here was a seemingly flawless man, who was kind enough not only to stop by and ask someone who probably looked like the needed to be sectioned if they were 'ok'. And then there was me. The nut job that spent the last hour and a half on some shabby hallway of an old apartment block crying her eyes out over the ex she had just left after he had done the dirty on her.

I quickly broke the gaze. I lifted myself to a sitting position, pulled my knees closer to me and shifted my eyes to my knees again. Causing my hair to once again, slide over my face. Hiding it completely from this stranger

"No, I'm not fine, do I look f-fine" I hadn't meant for it to sound rude or offensive in any way, but that was how it came out, again, I felt like an ass. My voice was rough also from all of the crying.

"No, you really, don't. Would you like to maybe come back to mine. Clean yourself up a little? Or just calm down"

I looked back up at him from under my eyelashes and the curtain of hair. I got fed up of not being able to see him so lifted my head and pushed away my hair until it sat behind my ears.

I saw his face and he had a slight smile playing on his lips. Again, his voice full of care, emotion and was still the most sexiest thing I had ever heard, so I couldn't find it in me to pissed that he was throwing one of the most sexy half crooked smiles I had ever seen. I simply nodded, renders speechless by his apparent effortless at dazzling me into the next millennium. I felt his hand leave my shoulder as he stood up. The second his touch lessened I begun to crave it even more. I felt myself pout slightly.

_Good god Bella! what is wrong with you? Putting over some guys touch you only just met. _As I mentally chastised myself I looked back up at his face as I was sliding my hands down my thighs until they touched the floor. He seemed to be watching my hands sliding down my thighs. I think maybe he wanted to do that._ Stop it NOW Bella…_

My more awake conscious warned me. I had to listen to her more often.

I begun to push upwards when I noticed his right hand outstretched. I stared at it for a moment, confused as to what to do with it, before deciding that he was offering me a hand in getting up. Therefore, I decided to place my right had in his. The second we touched, I felt it again. That same tingly feeling flew through me. As I watched his eyes widen I was sure he could feel this inexplicable electricity fly thought him also. His hand in mine felt so right, so planned, like we were two jigsaw pieces being joined together with a seamless fit. At first I was scared to even blink, scared if I did, this kind, caring person would disappear into thin air. My saviour would vanish. But needs must, and I blinked. Much to my relief, he was still there when my eyes opened and I smiled at him. He smiled back.

He pulled me upright, my face mere inches from his. His sweet breath washed over me as he exhaled a slight giggle. He motioned with his hand the direction of his apartment accompanied with a rather tempting "My apartment is this way"


	2. Chapter 2: Something New

I expected him to begin leading me down the hall to another room, instead, he released my hand and dove into his back pocket for a key and placed it in the door that I had been laid in front of for what seemed like the most miserable hour or so of my life.

An slight expression shot across my face to the knowledge that it was his door , and not some random person that I had decided to let out all my upset upon. Also, pure mortification, to the fact that it was his door, and that maybe he only spoke to me because I was a inconvenience in the way of him returning to his apartment.

My little subconscious had to go and ruin it all for me though…

_Maybe he stopped to talk to you because he was worried, and if he wanted to , I'm sure he could have moved you if he had wanted to. Look at those muscles_

_..._

For once, she made sense that didn't make me want to curl under her usual harsh words of truth.

"After you" he held open the door and motioned for me to enter his apartment first.

Well, apartment was perhaps an understatement. Maybe miniature palace would have been more fitting.

I had lived in this apartment block now for two years.

Before, me and Jake had gotten a place in downtown Seattle, it was far too expensive, and couldn't afford to keep up the rent for too long so we got this place on cheep deal as Billy, Jakes farther, knew the owner. Harry was an excellent landlord and was always lenient with us, but only because he knew I could pay back anything I owed,

And because he would talk Billy's ear off if Jake didn't pull up his socks and pay up.

I had always assumed that the top floor apartments were all the same. A modest 5,000 square feet, two bedrooms, with en-suite facilities, an open plan living/dining area and a easy access kitchen.

But the apartment I had lived in all those years did not hold a candle to the one I was now stood in.

Hell! It didn't even appear to be part of the same building

I couldn't decide if it actually did hold more then the 5,000 square feet that I had grown accustomed to, or if it was the clever spacing and colour co-ordination. But this place looked easily double sized.

The back wall appeared to be completely made of glass. The two French doors lead out onto a rather welcoming terrace balcony decked with black outside garden furniture that was wrapped up to protect it from the inevitable rain. There were also a few exceptionally green looking plants that I would have no idea as to what their names were. I was proud that I could tell the difference between an oak tree and a pine tree. But those ones looked like they belonged in the heart of the Amazon rather then on a terrace. The flooring outside appeared to be decking, sprayed to a slight tan colour

The living area was home to two cream leather sofas, with plush looking shag pile rug in a matching shade to the sofas. There was a black, wooden framed coffee table with a glass top sat in between the two sofas with a rather interesting looking glass sculpture sat in the centre. Over by the French doors was a small, baby black grand piano. It looked so right just sitting there.

The floor looked to be authentic parka flooring that looked to have been polished enough to last a millennium. There was a small stone fireplace with un burnt logs sat in the hearth and small photos of what I assumed to be family members, and childhood photos placed in a very random, yet somewhat organised fashion.

The dining area held a six seated clear glass table with beautiful black cast iron chairs with again pale cream cushion for you to sit on. The parka flooring seemed to flow seamlessly throughout the entire apartment as I never once saw any sign that there would be any other flooring.

From the small section of what I could see, the kitchen. Well, that looked to be something out of this world.

It looked futuristic. Like something out of a movie. I loved to cook, but I would be scared stiff to even touch anything in here. All of the cooking appliances also looked futuristic. Like from some sci-fi fantasy.

Either he was just very materialistic and liked to show off the fact he obviously had allot of money, or he also loved to cook and had friends round allot, because, that 12 hob gas cooker looked like pretty serious stuff to me.

It was only once he cleared his throat, did I realise I had my mouth hanging open and was quite obviously eyeing up the place. Although that was not my intention.

He motioned with his hand to the living space and sat down on one of the two rather comfy looking sofas and then motioned for me to sit opposite of him before continuing with one of the many statements that were obviously going to make me feel like an ass tonight.

"Would you like to sit down? Or continue to gape at my home?"

"Ummmm"

I mentally berated myself for lack of better words.

He laughed "Well, the sofa is here if you change your mind"

He patted the space next to him and I snapped out of my temporary state of brain mush and begun walking over to the sofa opposite him. Opting to remain a safe distance from the kind, rather attractive stranger.

"I'm Edward." He introduced himself

"So, you want to talk about why you were in such a state outside my door?"

Hi question was perfectly acceptable, but I couldn't help feel like he was some gossiping teenage girl probing at any chance he got.

"Bella". I informed him.

"Oh, don't worry, I know who you are" he added with a mischievous smirk.

There was something about his tone that was not only teasing, but scared the crap out of me. I know that I should be scared that he knew my name, but seriously, he lived down the hall from me. I had probably walked past him more times than I cared to remember with Jacob.

"Well, lets just say that life had been coming at me like a brick wall for the past three months. And today, I decided to plough my face fight into said brick wall. I finally confronted my now Ex about his shameless cheating escapades and he didn't seem to appreciate my bluntness. Given the situation"

Care to elaborate" He encouraged.

"Well..."

I had no idea what it was about him, but he just seemed to make me feel content in spilling out everything I had kept hidden from the world about that side of my relationship with Jacob. Was that normal with someone whom you have just met?

I began to relay all of the night's events to him in detail. Probably too much detail. I also told him about the times I was convinced that I loved him, and about the holiday last year. I even told Edward about the times when he would hit me and call me names. It was obvious that the mention of any physical pain inflicted by Jacob to me was not something he was pleased about. He didn't like, and it was the only time I saw his mask of indifference waver any. Somewhere in-between me re-laying my sob story to him, crying and time seeming to fly past, he had moved from his sofa, to sitting next to me with one arm around my shoulder in an effort to comfort me.

I couldn't deny how safe I felt. Sat there with his arm over my shoulder. Allowing me to cry into him. It felt so right.

Once he was sure that i had stopped crying, he begun to speak for the first time.

"It's almost midnight." He tried to make it sound like he was simply stating the time. Not to make it sound like he was throwing me out.

:Oh." I sighed. Of course. He probably wants me out of his apartment.

"OH GOD!" I al but screamed. It suddenly hit me how late it was. I really had taken up allot of his time.

"I'm so sorry! I, um, I should be going."

I begun to stand and fluster around. Flapping my hands in front of me as if it would help me think.

He sat there looking slightly entertained at my efforts of trying to be organised, and tried to hide the grin that was now quite visible on his face by pulling in his lips and rubbing his chin with his index finger and thumb.

"Were did I put my bag. My keys are in there. And then-Oh" and then I remembered why I was here in the first place. "I didn't bring a bag... But that's because I-I"

Once again I came undone. Tears flowing down my face.

Again, I was a broken mess, sinking to the floor.

Again, he was my guardian angel standing above me. Looking down on me. Willing to pick up the pieces. And I couldn't fathom, why?

He made an effort to hush me and he pulled me back to standing position. He pulled me into his chest and wrapped his arms around my waist fully, placing one hand in the centre of my back. The other cupped around the back of my head. Cradling it into his shoulder. Allowing me to stain his top with my salty tears.

" I have no were to stay. I-I just walked out on him, and l-left all of my stuff." Half sobs were still erupting from my chest "I have no money, and no way of calling anyone. What the hell am I going to do?"

I was in such a state. As Edward he put it. But once again, he was still there comforting me. Still allowing me to drench his rather expensive looking shirt with my salty tears and mascara that was now running down my face.

He just pulled me closer into his chest. Into him closer and tightened his grip around my waist. Still soothing me. Rubbing circles into my back, and hushing me

"You know, to save yourself hustle, you could stay here the night. I have a spare room. Granted its a little cult-"

I cut him off mid sentence, wiping away the tears that were flowing down my face and puling my face up to look at him in the eyes.

"No. No, I-I cant. You.-- I-- I cant let you let me stay here. You have already stayed up half the night listening to my sob-story and -"

And then I was silenced into oblivion.

Initially shock took over. And I was rigged as card bored, then I begun to loosen up.

It was beyond anything I have ever felt. All those kisses I had ever shared with Jacob Black, they were nothing in comparison to this one. They were empty.

His lips were still around mine at first but as I begun to loosen up, so did he.

His arms pulled me closer and snaked their way around my waist, up my back and his fingers found their way into my hair.

My arms now imitating his, Pulled around his back. My fingers now intertwined within his hair, pulling at the silky copper mess and his fingers running through my brown hair repeatedly, like he couldn't get enough of it.

It felt exquisite and to have him kissing me with force, like his life depended on it left me wondering what he could possibly want after this. And to be honest. That thought plagued me with fears and frightened me.

I was very suddenly failing backwards, but before i could stop this kiss, or complain even moan into his mouth slightly to alert him to my rapid decline to a horizontal status, I landed on my back.

Edward on top of me, on his settee.

I really couldn't complain. This was so much more comfortable than standing. Having Edwards weight atop of me was just perfect. It was neither too much, nor not enough. He knew what he was doing. And I liked it.

His tong swept across my bottom lip a few times, begging for entrance of which I granted him after the third plea.

As his hot breath entered my mouth I groaned slightly into his mouth and this only seemed to spur him on to deepen the kiss.

I was unaware of how long we had been simply making out for, time seemed to evade and slip by me tonight.

But I was soon brought back to reality by a pair of warm hands roaming up my ribs and towards my breasts.

I suddenly jerked away from him, pushing with my hands on his chest thought his shirt with eyes wide open in shock. Only to meet his confused and lust hooded eyes.

"What the hell, Edward?" I asked merely insulted that he thought it appropriate to do such a thing.

"I'm sorry, that was out of order." he averted his eyes away from my face and down to the floor.\par

"Your damned right that was out of order!" I almost shouted. Anger now beginning to swell inside me

"So." He lamely began.

'_What an ass'_ I thought. Though I didn't know if it was directed at me. Hmm? Usually my conscience was a little more vocal. Maybe she would shut up permanently

"So what? What do you expect me to do Edward? You practically just assaulted me!" I was getting quite angry with him. Was he always this dumb?

His head suddenly snapped back up and his eyes bored into mine.

"It's not like you made any effort to stop me until just now." He was moving closer to me, so i shuffled away in response until I could go no further, my mouth hanging open at his incriminating words. Then snapped shut the second I realised it was once again hanging open.

"See. You liked it didn't you." It was not a question; he was stating what I was thinking. That same grin playing at his lips but quickly disappeared the second he registers the look of impending death that was written all over my face.

'_Smug bastard… Smugward._' I internally laughed. Ohh yes, my sarcastic, Sinister harpy was back

"Look, I know it was out of order for me to just pounce on you like that." _'Damn fucking straight' _

"I shouldn't have, and unless you want me to, it won't happen again. And I know right now, you would want to be any place but here. But honestly, were else do you have to go? And it would make me feel better to know you were sleeping in the bedroom over there" He jutted his thumb behind him to indicate said room "than wandering the streets in such a vulnerable state with no were to go."

What an asshole, he thinks that i still want to stay here after that! HA!

But in truth, is not like I did have a place to stay. I had admitted that to him myself. And again, I guess he was right. It wouldn't be safe for me to be wandering around the streets of Seattle this late.

But did I really want to take the chance in staying here?

Hell, I might wake up with him spooning me to his chest.

'_For god sake Bella, Grow up. Yes, its obvious he likes you, but I doubt he'll screw up like that again. Stay here tonight, and figure something else out tomorrow_.' Oh my god. She said something that was not only true, and went against everything I said. But wasn't vindictive. I think I may pass out.

"Fine." His lips begun to twitch into a smile

"But." I continued ad watched his smile waver slightly "Only if you promise to keep those" I pointed to his hands " And that" This time, I stuck one finger outstretched in the direction of his manhood "Under control, and if I find you in that room in the morning when I wake up, I shall call my farther and have you arrested. Capiche?"

He now had a huge grin plaster on his face.

Ok, so I felt pretty bad. I only used the Charlie threat once. And that was when Mike Newton had decided he was going to harass me until I when to prom with him. In the end, I had had enough and used the ultimate threat. Daddy the police man coming to defend his daughters innocence…

"Yes. Would you like to borrow something to sleep in?"

"Yes, as long as it's not your bed, boxers or your duvet, then yes"

"Geese, lighten up, I'm not going to rape you"

He had lent me some pyjamas his sister had left here once. They were a bit small for me. But would have to do.

He claimed that hey belonged to his sister and she had left them here when she had stayed a few weeks ago.

That night I was left with my thoughts on the evening. Everything from returning home from work, to that kiss.

I think I was reading into it far too much an I would have to consult my best friend in the morning.

Yes, Rosalie would know what to make of all this.

Somewhere in-between mulling over the nights events and lying in bed. My real life trauma merged with my usual dream trauma. But that night. It was more pleasantries than trauma that haunted my dreams

**Chapter notes:**

Ok, so this one took a little longer than planned.

And if anyone out there is reading this. Then thank you.

Reviews are always welcome.

I shall try and get the next one up within the next few days. If not then asap. 

Thank you all


	3. Chapter 3 : Breakfast

**Chapter Notes:**

Ok, I don't know what happened, but I think I got a little mixed up while up loading. Oops

Ok, so here is the next one. Its going to be more of a confrontation with Jakey-pie

Thank you to those who added this to faves and reviewed. It makes al the difference.

**Disclaimer: **sadly, I own no rights to anything twilight related. I wish I did, but that's the way it goes.

Any pop culture you recognise is not mine.

Or anything copyrighted. I own no rights to

I only own the plot.

A quick heads up. This is my first try at writing anything sexual. So… yehhh. Tell me what you think :)

___________________________________________________________________________

I awoke the next morning with a huge headache. A product of last nights hours upon hours of crying marathons. Along with puffy eyes and the worst hair I had seen on my head since the time when I got gum stuck in it and attempted to remove it myself.

I shudder at the memory.

Ok, so now I faced one of two possibilities.

One: get dressed swiftly. Sneak out of the apartment and not have to deal with Smugward this morning. Surely an apologetic letter would surfice?

Ok, so that plan had its flaws. He had been kind enough to let me stay the night. He had also put up with my female hormones running amuck all over his apartment.

And surely it would be rude to just disappear?

Two: get dressed. Go out into the main living area, prey he wasn't up. Find something to write a thank-you letter on and leave.

Two seamed like a good idea.

As I got dressed, I began to hear to sounds of someone stirring.

_Crap!_

Was my initial response. I quickly pulled my hair up into a messy looking bun with a bobble I conveniently had round my wrist. Throwing on my shoes I headed for the door.

Hoping that he was still in his room and hadn't woken to begin the morning hunt for food.

Luck wasn't in my favour. He was sat there at the breakfast counter, in nothing other that a pair of old grey sweats.

I caught myself once again staring at his back, wishing he were facing me. But as soon as I realised what I was doing, I shaded my eyes with my hand, as if from the sun and turned my face the other way

"Good, god. Did you forget I was here? Or are you trying to prove some sort of point?"

He jumped ever so slightly at my words. Obviously, he had not heard me leave the bedroom.

"Morning to you too. And your lucky I put these on. I wasn't-"

"I don't care to know what your sleeping habits are. Look, thank you for last night. It was helpful. I promised my friend Rosalie I would go over to hers. So, I wanted to say goodbye before I left. So, bye"

I had begun to make my way over to the door when I felt a hand on my right wrist, spinning me round to face him. Again, too close…

"Look, I'm sorry. You must think I'm an ass or something. But, at least have some breakfast?"

I'm sure he meant to make it sound like a question, not some desperate plea.

Desperate or not, he turned the full force of those green eyes on me, and I forgot what we were talking about.

Then I was doing it again.

_Staring, you're doing it again Bella. Ooo, you like him don't you! Just kiss him._

She needed to shut up, Permanently.

So, I don't know what part of me took control, but whatever it was, it knew what it was doing.

I leaned in, and kissed him. Morning breath aside, it was just as good as last nights, if not better. I think because this time I was expecting it, I could appreciate it more.

I felt it again. Those little 'sparks'.

The inexplicable electric current that just flowed though me to him, and back again

The way his hand felt just right roaming freely up and down my back, my sides and in my hair.

The way his hair felt just right when it was trapped and laced in my fingers.

After a few seconds, he pulled away. I was about to complain and pull him to me again. Until he spoke.

"That's not _quite_ what I had in mind for breakfast, but if you cool with it then-"

_Oh, do shut up. You gorgeous fool_

I silenced him by firmly pressing my lips back onto his and pressing my body up to his. This time I allowed my self to get completely lost in the moment.

I was busy exploring his hair with my hands again. He however, was memorising the pathways up and down from my hips to my hair with his hands.

Again, I was falling, but I knew it would be the settee.

I was right. Again, I hit the soft cushiness that was the expensive couch, and enjoyed the moment of his lips pressed to mine. His hands gripping at my hips.

I felt his tongue once again plead for entrance to my mouth. I let him in without a question of doubt and his tongue slid with mine. They danced in the confines of our mouths, both competing for dominance. He won when he shifted himself so he could deepen the kiss. Not that I was complaining.

I enjoyed the sensation for a few moments before shifting so my hips were pressed to his. From what I could feel, he didn't mind one bit.

I quite enjoyed the friction that brought between us so I did it again, and again, and again until I heard a grunting noise coming from within Edwards's chest. His fingers making light work of my top and almost ripped it from my chest, when this time I didn't protest and practically accuse him of assaulting me. It's a shame he wasn't wearing a shirt. I could have reciprocated the favour.

Before the top had even fallen to the floor, his hands were on my breasts, his lips kissing their way down.

I arched my back into him after quite enjoying the sensation. His hands made fast work of unclipping the small clasp at the back of the bra.

That too fell to the floor rather swiftly.

After almost shredding my top, and throwing away my bra, he hovered above me, gaping at my half nakedness.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I almost checked my body for some sort of huge swelling abscess that would make him stop. Damn it! I wanted his mouth on me

"Nothing. You're just so beautiful like that. Laid beneath me all topless" he grinned and the put his mouth exactly were I wanted it.

He took my right nipple into his mouth and begun to suck and tease me with his tongue and his left hand palmed my lonely breast. It felt so good.

All I could do was pull his head to moan and me closer from the pleasure he was causing me to feel.

My panties were already moist, and he had only touched me up northerly. God help me if he ventured down south.

After a few minuets on my right breast, he switched and turned on my left.

As the cool air met with my wet skin I sucked in a small breath with the shock, but he quickly placed his hand over and begun to massage me with those magic fingers of his. I hoped he could do many other tricks with them…

When he had finished on my breasts, his fingers traced down to my abdomen and lingered on the button of my jeans. His eyes met mine and pleaded to remove them off me.

I conveyed the 'YES PLEASE' with my eyes and he again, made swift work of the pants, and panties.

As he shuffled backwards I caught sight of his rather painful looking erection. I smiled to myself at the thought I had cause that.

He pushed apart my legs and settled between them. I could feel the slight moistness now turning into a miniature version of Niagara Falls. He was going to be full after breakfast.

As he put that tongue of his to work, I became even wetter. He ran his tongue wide and flat up my folds and then back down. He did this several times and I purred in pleasure. He then begun to lick around my entrance and he was teasing me the git. He poked his tongue in ever so slightly and then pulled away. His eyes met mine and then the most beautiful wicked, crooked smile caught his lips and pulled at them.

He planted hundreds of chaste kisses on my stomach wile continuing to rub my folds.

Soon enough, he was rubbing my clit and I was beginning to feel the heat building within the pits of my stomach.

I begun to moan his name over and over and he kissed his way back down to my entrance ready and waiting for me.

"You have no idea how good my name sounds coming from your dirty little mouth Bella"

"Dirty – mouth -?" I managed in-between my now laboured breathing. I was close. Damn, he was good.

He picked up the pace and the sensation in my stomach grew ten-fold. I was only barely aware of the noises I was making, and not coherent enough to be bothered to understand what I was saying. The problem was, when I

"Yeh, you – and- all- that- cursing" he managed out in-between kisses.

"I- most – certainly – do – not – have – a – dirty – OHH- FUUUUCCKKKKK! EDWARD! UNNNNNGGGHHH"

I screamed his name as I came hard into his waiting mouth. I lay there shaking and limp at his mercy as he finished his 'breakfast' and licked me until I had nothing more to give. He hovered over me with that same wicked smile.

After a few minuets, I was able to function again and caught him by surprise when I sat up suddenly and pushed him over onto his back, with me naked straddling him.

His eyes were alight with shock, lust and hope.

I decided it would be fun to play a little game with him.

"It seams that you have had something to eat this morning. I was wondering if it was an all you can eat?"

A playful smile lit up his whole face and he decided to play along.

"Yes, it most certainly"

"Great, I'm starved." I said with what I hoped was a wicked smile, and turned my attention to removing his pants.

I pulled away his sweat pants and deposited the on the floor along with my clothes.

I took a few seconds to admire all of his body. He was perfect. Abs, V plate, Biceps

I decided to follow the little treasure trail a few times with my finger tracing a small path. From his belly button, to his base, up ever so slightly and back to his belly button. I did this a few times, and every time I got to his base he would whimper slightly.

I looked up from what I was doing to him, only to meet his eyes that had been, no doubt, watching my every move.

_That's what you get for teasing us!_

Us? I thought we were the same person? Maybe she could whisper things in his ear to drive me crazy, in the good way of course.

I saw the pleading in his eyes and decided that because he hadn't made me wait this long, I would put him out of his misery. I wrapped my hand around his base because I knew full well that he wouldn't all fit in. He was a big boy. I smiled internally at the idea. _ Big boy, what are you, his mother?_

I ignored her comment and lowered my mouth to his hard on.

I began with a slow pace, and little vacuum. Slowly getting faster and faster whilst increasing the suction around his erection. Within a few minuets, he was beginning so shake his breathing getting faster, all tell tale signs…

I felt his hand in my hair as if to warn me that he was close. Not a chance I was wasting any of his juice.

I decided I would tease him further by grabbing his balls and massaging them lightly. Whilst ever so slightly scraping my teeth across his head when I reached the top.

He came within seconds practically screaming my name, and I swallowed every drop he had to give.

"Never, has a woman made me scream and swear so much from one head. Ever!"

I couldn't help but feel proud. I sat there smiling at him, with an evil glint in my eye.

"You know, I was hoping that there would be more for breakfast, but… I guess not."

I made out like I was going to get dressed, again. When he gripped me by the hips and threw me back onto the sofa.

"I'm sorry miss, were all out of any yoghurts, maybe I could improvise." He was still playing along. Oh, how I loved this game.

"I do hope you can sir, or I will have to make a formal complaint."

As he was now once again over me, he was leaving a trail of kisses all down my neck, breasts, ribs, and stomach then back up.

His dick would occasionally brush against my core and I would press back into him, in need of more friction.

He would hiss slightly whenever I did and I could not only see, but tell he wanted it.

He begun to kiss my lips again and in-between breaths I managed to choke out,

"I – want – you – Edward – Now."

He didn't bother to reply. And he was in me within seconds.

He filled me, and I felt myself having to stretch slightly to fit him in completely, but it felt so good.

He begun at a reasonable pace, but I was soon bored with it, and was ordering him to fuck me. Properly

"Faster Edward. I need you to go faster Unnngh!"

"Coming up, miss"

I couldn't help but laugh at his words. Did he mean to use that word? Or was it an accident?

After faster and harder pushes begun to feel the same building sensation in my stomach and the second I begun to think of ways to make this feel even better and deeper, he took my right leg and lifted it above his head.

I can't deny it was a little painful at first, I was not that flexible. But as my muscles relaxed, I could appreciate this angle much more.

He could reach into me deeper and it felt so good. I continued with my 'dirty mouth' as it seemed to excite him and I was moaning his name over and over when he took my other leg and did the same.

This time, I only lasted a few moments before I was screaming his name and feeling my muscles clamp around him. He was holding back, waiting for me to get there first.

"Edward. I-I-I'm Coming. UNNNNGHH YE! OH GOD EDWAR UNRRRGHHH!"

"Fuck me Bella! UNNNRRRGH!"

We both came together one inside the other. Although I felt a bit trashy for fucking him the morning after I slept him his apartment after accusing him of wanting to rape me and walking out on Jake, I couldn't help but feel this was totally right.

On the plus side, at least my hair had a good excuse for looking messy now.

Chapter notes.

Ok, so this was my first attempt, like I said, at writing a sex scene.

How was it? *Hides*

Ok, so please review.

I'm sorry I took a while updating.

I like to think I've done the best I can. I like to re-reed what I've written and add more.

Plus my computer decides its going to be a bitch and turn itself off. Just because it can…

I hate it.

Reviews are better than having Breakfast with Edward… oooo, maybe I should call this chapter that?

What do you think? Ill change it maybe.


	4. Chapter 4: The Storm

Ok, so im going to Italy on the 26tth for a week, so ima update before.  Ima be nice and make it worth wile chapter for you lot.

Thank you for the reviews 

I know its not allot atm, but Im astonished ive got readers in Kuwait! I couldn't believe it!

Thank you to those who are reading. And what did u think of the last chapter? Was it ok?

I feel I may anger some of you in this chapter. I may be giving you more reason to hate Jacob black here…

Please don't kill me.

Please review. You have no idea how happy it makes me to think people are not only bothering to read my stuff, but to review, its like… WOW!

BTW, im not going to put the shouting all in caps like in chapter one. Im too lazy..

So ill let you know when a character is supposed to be shouting ect…

XOXO MyGirlsUnicorn

___________________________________________________________________________________

After spending possibly the best morning of my life with Edward, I decided I did need to sort out a few things.

We were both now showered and dressed. And possible had the most awkward conversation afterwards.

"_So…" he lamely begun_

"_So what?" I retorted._

"_I was thinking, maybe, if you don't mind, you want to go out sometime." I tried, and failed, to hold back the laughter that bubbled up though my lips_

"_What?" he sounded genuinely confused_

"_Don't you think it's a little backwards?" I added in between my laughs._

"_I- um, I don't think I follow you." He said while shaking his head slightly. Ok, he was confused. His eyebrows pulled together in the cutest way, and he had on the 'don't disturb me, I'm thinking very hard face'. He was so sweet when he was confused._

"_Well, isn't it customary to go on a date first, then move on to such activities?" I asked. Raising one eyebrow, as if daring him to challenge the fact__._

"_Well, I guess so__. __But. Never mind" there was a sadness that filled his eyes. I only saw it for a second, but it was there. Be begun to make his way over to the breakfast counter when I grabbed his arm, and pulled him back round to face me._

"_Did I say no? Edward?"_

_The most beautiful smile lit up his face and he was beaming. He leaned in and kissed me on the lips. Quickly, yet passionately._

"_Let me take you out Sunday night. I know a great place. Do you like Italian?" He was practically vibrating with happiness_

"_Yes, its actually my favourite." I couldn't help but smile at him. He was so happy._

It was Saturday, and not even lunchtime yet, so I knew _he_ wouldn't be awake yet. I decided I would give it until noon to go round and try and get some of my stuff, never mind a civilised conversation. It wouldn't be pretty, I knew it.

"Would you like me to come round with you? You know, just in case he-" Edward had offered.

"No." I shut my eyes and inhaled though my nose and breathed out of my mouth. Thinking about how he probably wanted to continue that sentence 'I_n case he kicks off with you, and goes too far?'_

"Trust me, Edward, I appreciate the thought, I really do" I opened my eyes and looked at him in the eyes, conveying all the honesty I had to give. "But it wouldn't help my situation any. It would only give him another excuse to blame me for something."

I felt sadness wash over me. I dropped my eyes to the floor and felt the tears begin to prick my eyes and threaten to spill over.

But before they could I felt a single, slender finger under my chin lifting it back up. Forcing me to look him in the eyes.

"I will be waiting here for you. Come back here if you need to. Anytime."

I couldn't help but feel he had more than one meaning to that.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------xx---------------------------------------------------------

I was walking down the hallway back to the apartment. Every step I took I felt the confidence I had in Edwards apartment grow smaller and smaller, only to be replace by fear. Strong Bella turned into cowardly Bella more and more with every step I took. And it was for damned good reason too. _Your name was still on the lease, you still owned half of it. Don't let that bastard tell you otherwise._

I chanted in my head over and over again. Yeh, like that would save me now.

I placed my hand on the door handle. I don't know why I did. I was expecting it to be locked, but it wasn't. _weird _I thought. Tentatively, I pushed open the door. Everything was how I remembered it. Sofa, TV, rug, coffee table, pizza box… I walked in, hyper-aware of eyes on me. I knew he could see me. He was watching me I knew it. I couldn't see him, but I knew I was expected.

As I etched my way further in and towards the bedroom, ready to grab my clothes and a few essentials.

The door slammed shut.

_SHIT!_

The heat fell from my face, leaving me feel cold. My eyes widened in shock, and my breathing stopped.

I was expecting him to be here. I knew he would wait for me. And this would be so much worse than the last times I'd 'done something wrong'

"Well," he begun. A dark laughter slipped from his lips. My breathing begun again and I felt him moving closer to me.

He had begun to circle me, staring at me like I was a display in some art gallery. But instead of an adoring wonder-filled expression, he wore a calculating one. One that made me feel like a condemned criminal stepping out of death row, and up to the gallows. How fitting. This felt just like a death sentence. He stopped behind me. Placing one hand on my left shoulder and swept my hair over my right shoulder. I screwed up my eyes, this touch just didn't feel right. Not after having Edward touch me. Nothing could compare to that.

He put his hand back on my shoulder and leaned in close, so I could feel the heat of his breath on my ear as he spoke no louder than a whisper.

"I do believe I told you never to come back here. Can't stay away then? Those big bad wolves out there in the world to much for you?"

Sure he was calm now, but its just like a storm. There is always the calm before the storm…

It took everything I had to control the tremors of fear that were rolling off me. I mustered up enough strength to talk to him. But I knew my voice would sound week to him. Like I was weak. I was nothing.

"I do believe that my name is still on the lease. That means I still own half of this place"

I kept my eyes shut as I spoke.

I felt his hand leave me. A dark laugh left his lips before an exasperated sigh left his mouth. I still didn't open my eyes so I couldn't have seen what was coming. I had no time to react

_SMACK_

My eyes snapped open in horror. _The storm has landed folks; it's going to be a full blown, balls out bastard. So hunker down and sit tight. It's going to be a bumpy ride._ Jake had slapped me. It stung like a bitch. It wasn't as bad as some of the other time he had done the same thing. Some were worse. Some were less painful but they all meant the same thing. He was just beginning.

"Don't tell me Bella, what you do and do not own. This is MY apartment. YOU simply lived here. We got it though MY farther. If it weren't for me, we would have been kicked out on the streets. Like you ever did anything to help us find a new place."

He always used that card. His farther. His doing…

I paid half of the rent. MY name was on the lease. It was half mine.

It came from no were. Courage. I stood up to him.

"My name is on the lease. I own half of this apartment." I had no idea were it came from. My voice was sure and sounded powerful. Well, at least it did to me. But something was building in me. I had no idea if it was pure adrenaline, or if I was finally growing a set of balls, But I knew something. That look he was giving me. It was one I had seen before. The old _'How dare you question anything I say' _look.

"What did you just day? He asked in utter astonishment. His eyes bored into mine. Full of anger and hate.

When I didn't answer, he moved closer and asked again.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" He roared.

"You heard. I..I" and before I could continue his hand was covering my mouth with unbelievable force. He was squeezing my cheekbones so hard with his hands I thought he would break them.

"And you heard what I said. YOU OWN NOTHING. Do you hear me?"

I knew he meant that rhetorically. But I looked him square in the eyes and shook my head as if to say no. I don't hear you. Tears begun to fall down my face. I knew I must have looked like a weak kitten to him. But I didn't care. Kittens could hurt. If they got their claws out.

His eyes widened further and he let out a growl and slammed me into the floor with both of his hands.

I fell flat on my back. My head crashed into the floor and I was struggling to keep my eyes open. I was aware of him moving around me. Ok, the kitten had just had all of her claws ripped out with pliers. And then had her paws dipped in vinegar.

He was really pissed now, and everything that came out of his mouth, he was shouting. It wouldn't surprise me if people 18 floors below on the streets below could hear him roaring at me.

"You, Isabella" he spat my name like it was some sort of disease. "Disgust me. You think you can stand up to me? You are a worthless piece of shit I wash to scrape of my shoe. You come into my home and demand half of everything. You claim that just because your name is on the lease, you think that you own half of it. You own half of the apartment Bella. Not half of my stuff."

He stalked off to my right, in what sounded like the direction of the bedroom. He returned a few minuets latter. But I couldn't see him. My eyes refused to work.

"You want your stuff? Take it" he continued to scream at me.

"All of your shitty books. Your shitty make-up. Like it would do anything to you. Your clothes. Here have them back."

I felt several things land around me. Probably bags of clothing, my personal belongings and such like he was telling me to have them back. He was throwing them back at me.

Then I heard him moving towards he. He spat down on me. By this point I was again crying. My body shaking, with fear, adrenaline and from being so upset. He knelt beside me. Moved the hair that was on my face and I felt him smile a sickening victorious smile down on me.

He was calm again. The eye of the storm was here. Calmness would come before wreaking more havoc.

"Now, Bella. You shall pay for your disrespectfulness to me. But how to do that?" he was talking to himself. But I didn't care what he was saying. I just wanted to sleep. I was teetering on the edge of unconsciousness when I was vaguely aware of someone pulling at my pants. My shoes had gone. Were did they go?

"Wha- what are you do-" I begun to slur out in my sleepy state. I felt a hand placed over my mouth as another hand pulled at my underwear.

_OH MY GOD! _My brain woke up enough to begin to process what was happening to me now. But not enough to fight him, or protestRound two of the storm was here. It would get a whole lot worse before it got better.

He was making me the whore again. Making me the whore he had called me so many times. Making me feel dirty and unloved like I knew I was. He would tell me that I was unworthy of love. And that no sane human male would love me. When someone tells you the same thing, several times a day, every day over the period of a few months, it gets to you and you begin to believe it. It crushes you, and you become the shadow of the person who crushes you. You become who they want you to be.

He ripped away my panties and wasted no time in getting to work. He pushed open my legs and slammed into me. Over and over tears poured down my face as he did this to me. It was not the first time Jake had raped me. He had done it once or twice before. And under similar circumstances, but I let it go. As we were together then. Surely it was ok for him to assert his power over me a little in a relationship. And who was I to deny my boyfriend what he wanted. It was my duty to make him happy.

As he continued to 'assert his power' he continued to slap me. My face. My legs. My ass as he lifted me. It stung. And I felt more tears leaving my eyes. And someone was crying. Someone far away. He knew I didn't like it rough. And he knew that would hurt me most. So he went as hard as he could go. As he continued I let my mind wander. Anything was better than having to face up to the reality of what was happening to me. I was still only semi conscious and with every thrust I was knocked further and further into that blackness that promised me resolve and peace. It felt like days were passing. I could still hear a woman crying. She sounded in pain. And it was getting further and further away. More of an echo in the distance.

I felt a sharp pain in my leg. It occurred to me, that Jacob had finished with me and was now taking his anger out in another way. To him, I probably looked like a rag doll. Laid out on the floor, before him. At his mercy. At his disposal. Jake hated me. I knew he did. And I hated him for reducing me to a shell of my former self whenever I was within earshot of him._ 'Hatred is the coward's revenge for being intimidated.' _ I quoted in my mind. George Bernard Shaw was an Irish writer. His quote could not be truer at this moment. I was the coward that was intimidated by him. And I hated him for making me feel that way.

I felt several more stings and snaps across my body. Fingers, Chest, Arms, Legs, all feeling pain. Then suddenly I felt alone. There was no one with me. Jake had left?

But why? He hadn't hurt me too badly. Considering what he could have done anyway. I decided to ignore the fact he had left me. And I welcomed that comforting blackness that promised peace.

For now, I decided that I would sleep. And deal with the problems later.

Within seconds I was away and in the blackness. Floating peacefully and content.


	5. Chapter 5: Sparks Fly

**Chapter notes.**

Ok, well, last chapter. Yeh, kind of allot to take in.

I was up half of the night writing it. Im updating twice this week, (this being the second) cause I am going away, so feel I need to make up to you lot.

Thanks to all who review. And those who don't review. But are still reading my story :D

Ok, this chapter will not be the first of its kind. We know how Bella just loves to visit the hospital…

R+R please.

Song for this chapter would be 18th floor balcony by Blue October, you will know when to play it ;)

_________________________________________________________________________________

I was no longer in the apartment. I was somewhere foreign. There were people around me. Voices that made no sense at first but became clearer. It felt like I wasn't in my body, as if I was above it, looking down on the chaos. It felt like a dream."Come on Carlisle. Were loosing her" I was aware of people around me, but the blackness wanted to make take me. And I welcomed it ZZZAAP. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

"_Doctor Cullen sir, flat line again." A female voice called._

_ZZAAP_

"_Damn it. Again. Were going to loose her James ready? Ok, CLEAR" ZZAAP… beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep_

"_Carlisle. She's still haemorrhaging badly. We need to stem it."_

"_James, we need to get the heart going" Dr. Cullen's' voice sounded familiar. It was lulling me back out of the blackness. And his voice was becoming clearer_

"_Dr. Cullen sir. Flat line still." Uh oh, that didn't sound good. Even if it sounded like it was a hundred miles away. There was something coming to me. It was bright. It promised peace. I wanted to go to it. But something was stopping me. Something was there pulling me back to my body. It was winning._

"_Ready James?"_

"_Yes. GO Carlisle"_

"_CLEAR" Carlisle yelled. His voice was becoming clearer. And it reminded me of someone, but I couldn't place it. Maybe if I opened my eyes, and saw his face then I would know_

_ZZAAP! Again and again it came. Each hurting more and more. Then on the fifth try something begun inside of me. A familiar pumping came back to me. Ow. Ow. OW! Oh my gosh. I wanted to cry with the pain that overwhelmed me in a mere instant. My body continued to be dragged upwards and then flopped back onto the gurney I was laid out on. My heart re-started and I couldn't bare the pain. I could smell blood._

"_Pulse at fifty nine BPM. Stable."_

"_We still need to stem the bleeding" I felt pressure on my head, "Its not deep Carlisle, but will need some stitching."_

"_Good. Ill do it" his voice was so soothing, it was sending me off to sleep. I was aware of my head being lifted to the side then a sharp pricking sensation to the base of my head. The doctor gently laid me back down and he was gone, but I could still hear voices._

"_Good work, James"_

"_You too Carlisle."_

Then I felt something, someone come close to take hold of my hand. Everything I had just heard felt so dream like. I couldn't help but question were I was. I wasn't back at the apartment. I wasn't in Edwards.

"Bella. My name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Can you hear me?" Doctor? That would imply that I was in the hospital. Again… but who found me and brought me hear?

"Isabella, can you hear me?" He asked again. '_YES. I can hear you I am here' _I wanted to yell and scream it to him. I was in my mind anyway. I managed to pull up enough strength to flex my fingers to let him know I could hear him. I felt him breath a sigh of relief. He knew I could hear him so he continued to talk.

"You were found by my son, Edward. He told me about what happened last night Bella, and he explained to me why he came looking for you." I still couldn't open my eyes. But to know that Edward came and found me on the floor of Jakes apartment in the state I was in made me want to cry. To have him see me broken and bruised below him. I wasn't anything to Edward, why would he feel the need to come looking for me? Sure we had one hell of a morning, but I wasn't his girlfriend, and I didn't belong to him. Carlisle continued to speak.

"You have several minor fractures across your body. Your left wrist is broken, along with three toes, two ribs and your index finger on your left hand. You also have bruising on most of your body and concussion. We will need to keep you in for a few days. Possibly anything up to a week, mainly due to the severity of your injuries. Depending on how stable your concussion proves to be and how you are feeling, you could be out within a few days. You sustained quite a collection of injuries. But we can talk about that later."

I breathed out and tried to speak. "Is Edward, know were I am" I slurred out. It was quiet and didn't make much sense. All of the words seemed to run together.

"Yes, He knows your hear. He called the paramedics. He rode in the ambulance with you. We had to eject him from the ER. He is outside right now. Rather impatiently pacing might I add."

"Let im inn thenn." I mumbled, holding onto the N's.

Carlisle's hand left mine. I heard doors open, then a few voices mumbling a few feet away from me. Then the doors crashed open and within seconds a familiar hand was in mine. As he spoke, I could tell he was fighting back tears. His voice sounded strangled and hurried, but I instantly felt better.

"Oh Bella. When I saw you there I was so angry. He did that to you. Left you there broken and hurt. I called 911 right away and they were here within minuets. I thought you weren't going to pull though. The amount of times they had to use fibulator, I though you wouldn't pull though." I felt him put his head on my stomach. One of the few places I didn't hurt. He begun to shake and again someone was crying.

That someone was me.

--------------------

I was released the following Monday. The doctors told me that should I begin to feel dizzy, sick or begin to have headaches, I should come back. Edward drove me home.

"I'm sorry about our date." I had begun to apologize.

"Its ok. We could always rain-check" He said turning to me and smiling" I returned his smile and rested my head on the head rest closing my eyes and breathing in deeply. My entire body was aching, sore and it hurt to breathe, considering I had a broken rib and a few were cracked. Edward pulled up the apartment building parking lot and proceeded to help me out of the car.

"My farther told me that he would need you to make a statement, seen as he did this to you" his tone was sour, and I could tell he it was something he wasn't willing to drop

"Ok, but not tonight. I need to sleep im so tired" I concluded the sentence with a huge yawn. Edward laughed at me.

"He also told me to keep an eye on you, which means that you'll be stopping over at mine for a few days"

I was about to begin my protest, but as he helped me out of the car his eyes met with mine and were full of love and care that I didn't bother to continue. But I suddenly had a thought. What about my clothes? What would I be wearing?

"Edward? What about my clothes, I have nothing"

he smiled and helped me up the stairs to the elevator "My sister Alice took care of _that _for you."

What do you mean by _that. _The way you say it, it scares me."

"Oh, be terrified. My sister, she's, is a fashion designer. Loves her clothes. She's probably been and bought you a whole new closet. You'll be lucky if you ever see a pair of old sweat pants again. No doubt you have a few of those lying around."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I was slightly offended. Did he think me as a slob?

"Don't take that the wrong way"

"Too late" I said slightly sour

"Well, you just seem like the kind of person who is unlikely to spend a thousand dollars on a dress or pair of shoes." He tried to counter his offensiveness by being amiable

"What and your sister is?" I added with a sarcastic laugh

"Yes and no. She will happily spend that amount on them, she also designs them. Well, any item of clothing really. She's hoping to me the next Coco Chanel." He was laughing lightly shaking his head. I couldn't help but also laugh along.

"She also whent to your apartment when she heard what happened."

Oh god! Instantly I was terrified. I didn't even know the woman, and she ventured in there alone. What if Jake was still there? He could have hurt her. Edward must have read the expression on my face and proceeded quickly.

"It's fine Bella. She made sure he wasn't there. She whent in and got you some of your personal things. She dropped them off at mine yesterday."

"It is not fine Edward. She could have got hurt, then it would have been my fault." I begun franticly, but soon turned melancholy once I realised it would have been my fault had she got hurt. Had I not gone to the apartment, couldn't I just waited until he left? I could have picked the lock and been gone before he even returned.

Edward stopped me in my tracks, stepped in front of me and looked me square in the eyes. "Bella, Even if Alice had got herself hurt, it would not have been your fault"

I tried to cut in " But Edward. I-"

"No buts. Look Bella, I tried to dissuade her. But once she has made up her mind, there is no point in arguing with her. Now lets get you upstairs and well see just what Alice has bought for you."

"You make it sound so easy to just pass the blame."

"That's because there is no blame to pass, Bella"

"Come on then."

---------------------------------

After spending a hour or so sorting though the many garments Alice had bought. Edward decided it was time for something to eat. He cooked us both a delicious Carbonara dish. I think he was trying to make up for the date we missed the day before. I didn't mind. This was better than any date. Watching Edward cook was beautiful. He flowed effortlessly around the kitchen and occasionally he would turn and catch me staring. I would quickly filter my eyes back on the enormous pile of clothes laid before me.

"You know, anyone would think I was moving in here with the amount of stuff I have here. And ill have to give her something towards all this. You can't just expect me to accept it all and not bat an eye Edward."

He almost choked on the words 'move in'. it didn't go unnoticed by me.

"Even if I let you try and give her some money for all of this. She wouldn't accept it"

"She doesn't even know me"

"Oh. Not yet. But she will. She is basically a pixie in crack Bella. Small, always on the move or doing something that requires energy and devious. She is relentless when she wants something and wont stop till she gets it."

I decided I would play him a little. I put on a mask of mock horror and widened my eyes.

"Oh my gosh Edward. Are you trying to kill me?" I asked sarcastically.

"No, you seem to be doing a pretty good job of almost doing that yourself" he quipped back. But he didn't realise what he had just said. Now I was pissed. Did he honestly think that was a smart thing to say? I got up and stormed off towards the spare bedroom. Not a good idea. I forgot about my toe and put too much weight on it and fell. He was lightning quick and caught me.

"get off me." I spat at him. A look of hurt and confusion sat on his hideously beautiful face. He stood me on my feet and I hobbled off to the spare room.

I was almost there when the penny dropped.

"Oh my god!" he exclaimed. _Hallelujah, the idiot awakens._ My harpy was back; maybe she could give me something to work with here.

"Bella, im so sorry, I relay didn't mean it like that I-" he started to apologize the second he realised what he said. I slammed the door in his face and sank down and sat on the floor. This position did not come without pain in my chest. I felt the tears stinging my eyes. I heard a low, sorrowful voice low and close to my head. I guessed he was now also sat against the door.

"Look, Bella. I didn't mean it like that. You know I didn't. I just didn't think" He sighed. _'Typical idiot man, doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut.'_

"I do know when to keep my mouth shut. And I am by no means an idiot."

Shit. Did I just say that aloud?

"Yeh, you did." He sounded amused.

"Don't laugh at me. My problem is when I think, my mouth tends to move." I couldn't help but laugh slightly.

"Look, please come out. I know your sat on the floor. And it wont help you heal any." I could practically feel the smugness radiating off him. Because he was right. And he knew it. I rose quietly. Wincing once or twice as I felt stabs of pain. I never locked the door, but he made no attempt to open it.

"Please?" he asked again. He sounded pained slightly that I was shutting him out. Again. I wasn't his. So why? Like he could ever want me. He was mealy having me here on doctor's orders. And Saturday morning, well, that was something else, just heat of the moment. I opened the door and he was still sat on the floor. Legs crossed looking up at me. A smile broke out on his face and he rose to meet me. Pulling me into a hug.

"Sorry" he murmured into my hair whilst rubbing my back gently. I wrapped my arms around his torso. I could have stayed like this all night. It was beautiful. I felt so right, so complete in his arms. All too soon he pulled away and begun to speak.

"Bella. I know that right now you probably think I am a complete ass, but I would like to make it up to you. I'll take you out this Saturday. I would take you out this week, but you will be better healed by Saturday."

"Sure. Rain check right" I said with a smile.

"Exactly." He leaned down a put a kiss on my cheek. It was there again. That little spark. He pulled back quickly and looked in my eyes, I knew he felt that too.

"Would you join me on the balcony, I noticed you staring out there when you first came in here."

I blushed slightly. Damn, he noticed me eyeing up his place. I nodded and he led me towards the doors. As he opened them it was beautiful. You could still hear the nightlife of Seattle bustling by, but 18 floors up, it was quite enough to just fade into the background. He had a small fire burner and with firewood already in place. Did he plan on coming out here? He whent over and lit it with a small lighter. There were also windproof candleholders, and vases with some sort of pampas grass growing in them. It was like a miniature jungle up here. He led us to the small wicker outdoors sofa that had small cushions on for comfort. He sat down first and then pulled me into his lap.

"It's beautiful up here" it was dark out. And there were a few stars littering the night sky.

"Yes, my mother helped me decorate out here."

"Tell me about her" I requested.

"Well, Esme is my Adoptive mother. She and Carlisle adopted me when I was nine. My birth parents and I lived in Chicago but they were killed in a car crash. I was also in the car." His voice trailed off towards the end. I looked up to see his eyes, but he looked miles away. His brows were knitted together, most likely remembering what he could of his parents. It was quiet for a few minuets, but then he continued.

"My parents died quickly, there was little chance they would survive. I got away with a broken leg, broken arm and several scrapes and bruises. I have been with Carlisle and Esme for the last 15 years." He looked back at me, and into my eyes. _You must not let him look at you like that. He looks like he loves you. Look away now!_

I did as she told me. I scrutinized one of the alien looking plants. It was probably for the best I did as she said. I continued with my questioning.

"So, how come Carlisle and Esme adopted you if they live up here?"

"Well, Carlisle was working down at a hospital in Chicago at the time, at the hospital I was admitted to. Carlisle told Esme of me, and she insisted I was adopted by them. I had no other family that I knew of that were abele to look after me, so the whole thing was sorted very quickly. They already had one son and a daughter, also adoptive. Emmett and-"

"Alice" I finished with a smile on my lips.

"Yes" he breathed a slight laugh.

I was now laid on my back with my head resting on his arm in his lap, and feet dangling over the end of the wicker settee. His fingers were absently playing with strands of my hair. We sat like that for a few minutes, just enjoying the surroundings and each other's company, before I spoke again.

"So, why did you move up here? To Seattle I mean?"

"We moved up here 9 years or so ago, when I was 15. Carlisle was offered a promotion at the hospital up here. It was better pay, so he took it. They both still live in the city."

"Oh." Was my lame response.

"Tell me about you." He questioned.

"Well, my parents. Charlie and Renee married young. They both grew up in forks and were teen sweethearts. Within a year or so of the marriage, my mom fell pregnant with me and after I was born things got too much for my mother. She couldn't take me out anywhere because it was always raining. My mom loves the sun, but my farther was adamant to staying in forks. So she left him and went on her search for the sun. I grew up in phoenix but my mom remarried a guy named Phil when I was 16"

"And you don't like him or…" He waited for me to continue

"No, Phil's great. Its just that he travels allot. He plays ball for a living, and my mom stayed home to take care of me. But I saw it was making her sad. So I moved in with Charlie when I was 17"

"Tell me, what do you do for a living Edward?" I was curious to know, he never once mentioned work to me the entire time I had been at his place.

"I work at the Children's hospital. Some of the things I see aren't too nice Bella. When a baby comes in with broken ribs and a fracturd skull with the parents claiming he fell down the stairs-" he trailed off closing his eyes and shaking his head. Almost as if to shake away the bad thoughts. I reached up with one hand and placed it on his cheek. His eyes opened and he looked at me.

"I know what your saying. It can't be nice, I appreciate that, but sometimes Edward, bad things happen for a reason."

"What are you trying to say that those children deserve that?"

"No, not at all, just that I believe everything in life is a test. I believe that we are never given more than we can handle. Croire, de bonne foi"

"Certaines choses ne méritent pas la confiance que vous leur honneur" He quipped back to me. I looked back up at him and smiled.

"Your wrong, Edward" before he could continue. I placed my hand over his lips and silenced him.

"I should probably ring my work in the morning, let them know why I have been off, and tell them not to expect me back until next Monday. At least I have a sick note to ride on." I said with a smile.

"Were do you work Bella?" He mumbled though my fingers. I also felt him place a kiss on the inside of my palm. I smiled slightly. He saw it and brought his hand up to mine, removed my hand from his lips and laced his fingers though mine. Those sparks flew, now igniting a flame inside me. I couldn't help but smile.

"I work at Garfield High. I teach English Lit."

"That's not far from here is it?"

"No, not really, about half hour drive, depending on traffic."

After that, we mainly talked about our childhoods, were we grew up. Friends and enemies, about family members, school life and so on until we ran out of things to ask. Well, things we dared to ask.

As I lay there, in Edwards lap, I stared up at the stars and admired the night sky. Truly, it was beautiful. The crackling coming from the now low burning fire was comforting and the cinders in the bottom was a beautiful array of warm browns, reds, and oranges. It was when I was beginning to fall asleep that I was made aware of Edwards Presence again.

"Bella," he whispered quietly to me. "Your shivering, can I take you inside, I don't want you catching a chill." I opened my eyes and saw him studying my face for a response. I noticed that our fingers were still laced together. I smiled.

"And to what pleasure do I owe that smile?" He questioned.

"Nothing, and yes, you can. It is a bit cold. What time is it?"

"It's headed up for ten thirty. I have to be up at six. My shift starts at seven."

"Ok then." I proceeded to stand, but Edward insisted on carrying me. He lifted me bridal style and carried me to the spare room. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he stood in the spare room. He looked into my eyes and that fire got even hotter.

_Kiss me, kiss me. God damn it KISS ME__!_ I was screaming in my head. He must have seen it in my eyes because he leaned in and placed a soft, tender kiss on my lips. After a few moments of him kissing me, he sat me on my bed then dashed out before returning with a pair of pyjamas. I was ready to kill Alice. I didn't know her, and I wanted to kill her. The pyjamas were pink small, and overly girly. There was a small tank top with spaghetti straps, baby pink. With matching shorts, except shorts was perhaps an understatement. Hot pants or daisy Dukes were more appropriate. I scowled at them dejectedly and Edward saw it.

"Alice is Alice." Was all he said. He bid me goodnight and left me to get changed.

I lay in the bed waiting for sleep to overtake me. It didn't take long. My dreams followed a similar pattern to Friday nights.


	6. Chapter 6: Alice

**Ok, the last chapter was mainly fluff. Fluff is essential. Ok, this chapter is going to be more of the two of them working out how they feel towards each other. We meet Alice here also. R+R please. Enjoy…. **

**Sorry its been over a week. I was in Italy, doing my own research ;) **

**Naww,*tear* I didn't find any vampires. But got shit loads inspiration though  as always, thank you for bothering to read it. I do appreciate it**

**I do not Own twilight, I am mealy taking advantage of the characters and throwing them around a bit :D**

I awoke the next morning around nine. After phoning work and speaking to the receptionist (and best friend), Angela, explaining my situation to her, she assured me everything would be fine. She told me to rest and get better soon. Stating she knew how I tended to over-work myself. She was right. As always.

Angela and I had been friends since College. We were dorm buddies and spent the majority of our free time together. It was mere coincidence that she became the receptionist in the same department that I was teaching in. She was head receptionist. Therefore in charge of all accounting too, she was brilliant at maths.

After setting the phone back in its cradle, I noticed a piece of folded white paper standing upright on the breakfast counter. I wandered over and begin to read the note Edward had left for me before he left.

Bella,

I didn't want to wake you, you looked so peaceful sleeping, I would have thought it a sin to disturb you.. There is cereal to eat in the cupboard above the cooker, and bread by the microwave. Milk's in the fridge. See you when I get back from my shift.

Take care.

-E-

Oh and Alice said she would pop by around lunch. Have fun…

Uh oh, Alice. This could be interesting. He basically described his very own sister last night as a pixie on crack. I hoped he was wrong. I couldn't stand people who were always overly optimistic. I shuddered at the thought. Plus, he didn't even tell me what time he would be back at. How was I supposed to cook us a meal?

I had the slight fuzzy warm feeling inside that he bothered to leave me a little note. I couldn't help but smile at his simple gesture.. Were else did he think I would look for the milk? I sat the note back down on the counter, shaking my head with a smile on my face and begun hunting fir food. I made my way over to the stove and reached up to open the cabinet. Several jabbing pains assaulted me and made me wince every time one stung but I pulled out a box of cornflakes and got the milk out. I rummaged though the rest of the cupboards until I found a bowl and a spoon. The coffee maker still held enough for one more mug, so I poured out the contents and sat at the breakfast counter.

I stared out at the patio noticing how different it looked in the daytime. In the light, it looked like it could be in some sort of homes of the month magazine. The perfect balance of colours, light, pale creams mixed with the darker tan fencing and the once again covered wicker loveseat. Decorated with the correct amount of foliage, but not too much to make it seem as though you were in your own personal jungle.

However, in the dark. It was a whole different story. With the fire burner cradling a collection of amber, copper and ruby coloured cinders. The light of the moon creating silver shadows, and the blanket of stars covering you as you sit out and listen to the world pass by, it was like something pulled out of a fairytale movie, were the princess would sneak out to meet the prince at night.

I felt like a princess in Edwards' arms. He made me feel loved. Was I ready to love again? Could I really be ready to move on from Jake so quickly?

I don't know why I suddenly had that thought. Sure Edward was being kind enough now. But what if he was anything like Jacob? I couldn't see it being true, but after four years of living with Jacob Black, every man suddenly seems the same.

After I had finished eating I remained sat at the counter, gazing out of the French doors, contemplating many possibilities with Edward. I then made my way to his bathroom for a shower.

I washed quickly and used one of his towels. I hoped he wouldn't mind. I would just put a load in the washer to be on the safe side. Then I had a dilemma. I could either put my pyjamas back on or try and find something less revealing from the pile of fabric Alice had 'blessed' me with.

I opted to try my luck with the many articles of clothing Alice had so gracefully dumped on me. I had never liked surprises, or gifts. I would find a way to pay her back. I guess seen as she would be 'popping' round about lunch time, I may as well try and make her comfortable by trying to be appreciative of the clothes. It didn't take me long to notice that vast majority of these clothes were mostly flimsy pieces of fabric, covering barley anything. Not such a great idea when most of your skin is black and blue.

I soon found a pair of black skinny jeans, low rise,. (Well, you can't expect everything, can you?) And a somewhat reasonable summer top with spaghetti straps. My arms had bruises, but seen as how I had no plans on leaving the apartment today, doctors orders, it didn't bother me too much.

After dressing and making myself somewhat decent, I put on a load of washing and whilst that was on the spin cycle I had nothing to do. The rest of the place was spotless. Not a speck of dust, not a sock misplaced. What a disappointment of a man. So I settled for the huge television hanging off the wall. I stared, dumbfounded by the remote for a good ten minuets before I found the power button. I had never seen so many buttons in my life! My plan was simply to find a music channel of some sort of the news.

To my horror, this was not the case. The T.V surged to life and loud, erotic sounds started erupting from the speakers. It didn't help that there was surround sound accompanying the already high quality speakers, but it was making the moaning come from every possible angle. Unbearable, like these people were moaning right into my ears. Once my brain had got over the initial shock of the noise, I began to register what was playing on the screen.

Porn.

Oh. My. God. I watched for a few seconds, unable to move from the utter shock that had locked down over my body as the man and woman moved together in the most odd of ways. After my slight mental absence I suddenly became hysteric. Slapping as many buttons as I could, pushing anything that might turn off the offending images. All to no avail, as I somehow managed to turn the volume up. As if it couldn't get any worse. I heard the door open. I turned around to see a short, dark hair, petite girl stood in the doorway with several bags in hand. Standing with mouth open and suddenly dropping the bags to the floor. I sat there, eyes wide saucers, not breathing, mouth hanging in an uneasy smile and cheeks thoroughly reddened.

It was a few seconds, and a few more elicit moans from the T.V, later until she spoke.

"Bella?"

The saying 'caught with pants down' didn't quite cover this situation. Perhaps 'caught watching your brothers porn' would be more applicable here.

Her tone was shocked, accusing and slightly amused. I sat there and nodded shyly before finally locating the power button and shutting the noise off. The silence that followed was very loud, very awkward and very, very unsettling.

"Ummmm. This is not what is looks like" was my lame response. Oh, if that line hadn't been used before. _Superb. What an idiot you are. His sister walks in on you with porn on the screen, what else is she going to think.? Say something!_

She always manages to pick the best of times… but I did as she ordered and continued to speak.

"Look, I didn't mean, it just came on. I didn't know! Honestly" I began to mumble and apologise, whilst beginning to sheepishly get up of the settee and claw my way round so I was standing not ten feet from her.

The mask of horror washed away at the realisation of what I was wearing sunk in for her. The most angelic of smiles lit up her face. Enough to make a Botticelli angel look like a gargoyle. Though, she was clearly not over the porn incident, and I would be having a little chat with Edward later about _that_ little surprise. But she began to speak in her bell tone voice.

"I'm Alice, I guess Edward told you about me, and I'm so glad to see you liked the clothes." She gestured with a hand, waving up and down my body in an appeasing fashion.

"Yeh, thanks by the way, you really didn't have to. Ill pay you back. I promise"

"Bella, as much as I know you want to pay me back, you will never succeed. Because, my brother tried that one already, and I all but had him for dinner" there was a slight menace that tainted her tone that had me cowering slightly from her very serious threat.

She suddenly remembered the pile of bags that had pooled at her feet, picked them up and begun to stroll over to the settee. I sat opposite her.

"So, what have you got in there Alice?" I was trying to change the subject, but apparently, it wasn't going to be successful

"Oh, this lot? Its just some stuff Edward asked me to pick up for him. Some of its mine though." She added with a smile. "So, care to explain what happened there?" she pointed to the T.V and then gave me a pointed stare. I instantly cast my eyes downward and begun to give my statement.

"Um, well." I paused for a moment, trying to think of a way to begin my Explanation. "I had nothing to do, and seen as your brother is unnaturally clean, I couldn't even use that as something to do, so I thought I would just-"

Before I could continue my sentence she interrupted.

"Just masturbate?" her tone was accusing. I could practically feel one of her perfect eyebrows arch upwards. Still keeping my eyes down into my lap.

"NO!" I all but shouted from the rooftops. "I-I mean, I was bored so I just flipped on the T.V in hope to find something decent like-"

"Like my brothers porno stash?" her façade slipped, I heard a giggle escape her lips. I snapped my eyes up to see her face. She was utterly revelling in pleasure at my obvious discomfort.

"Alice, this isn't funny, I didn't mean to it just came on, and I froze, mental shutdown. Then you came in and, oh god…" I squeezed my eyes shut at the memory, willing it away. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Bella, its ok, I was teasing you. And I know from what Edward has told me about you, that you wouldn't do stuff like that. Granted, my brother is perhaps your typical gut in _that _area, but everywhere else, he is the perfect gentleman" she patted my shoulder reassuringly, and then reclined backward. I pondered what she said for a second, _from what Edward had told me about you._ All he knew about me was what I told him last night. About my parents, were I grew up were I worked, Childhood friends and so on. Hmmm, odd…

"Don't worry, ill will be talking to him about that later."

After that little treat, again, we just sat and talked for an hour or two. We talked mainly about ourselves, in short bursts, to give the other a chance to fill in. Alice seemed a genuinely nice person; I could tell that we were well on our way to being friends. We spent a good ten minuets laughing due to Alice telling about the time they were both at the carnival and Edward threw a tantrum because his mother and Esme wouldn't let him and Alice have their own bag of cotton candy, and had to share. She even pulled the most amazing face of how she swore he looked in that exact moment. It was all going great, and perfectly, until her cell beeped.

"Shit," she exclaimed. That one little word would have not sounded nearly as offensive, had it not come out of Alices' mouth. But it did, and I was a little taken aback by it.

"I'm sorry Bella, I've got to shoot. I've got a client coming in for a fitting. Sorry. But ill call you later ok. Well, I'll call that" she pointed to the cordless buy the door "and you will answer ok?" I nodded sheepishly " ok, great. See you soon."

She launched herself at my, but before I had chance to react. I felt her smash into my chest. Obviously, her excitement got the better of her and she forgot my condition. A sharp intake of breath whooshed past my teeth, cold and icy, making me shiver and my teeth sting slightly.

"Shit, Shit, shit, shit. Sorry Bella." She quickly dashed into the kitchen and returned moments later with a few of my strong ass pain meds that had been given to me, curtsey of Carlisle.

"How, did you know…?" I managed to choke out though the stabbing pains of my ribs. I was shocked. How on earth did she know were I had put those?

"Never mind that. Don't ask, just swallow. Really though. Im sorry. My over exuberance tends to land me in shit like that."

She shot me one more apologetic glance before leaning in, giving me a quick, light hug and a small peck on the cheek before promising me a phone call later then disappearing out the door with only half of the bags that she entered with. The others were still sat on the floor.

Curiosity got the better of me and I decided to snoop and see what Edward could possibly need Alice to drop off for him. I looked over at the clock. Alice and I had been talking since eleven thirty, it was now three fifteen. Wow. I didn't even notice the time slipping away. That had been happening allot recently. In this small, temporary bliss. I was saddened slightly but the thought of this only being temporary. I didn't know what time to expect him home, which left little in the way of a time frame to cook a meal. I decided on something that could be re-heated. Couscous. It only took a few minuets to make; I suppose I could have waited until her returned back home until I made it. But in all truth I was starving. So, within fifteen minuets, plus rummaging time for ingredients, I had found what I wanted, it was all done. Chorizo and all. I hade made enough for Edward as well, but finished all of mine and was still hungry.

I sat there, looking over at the film wrapped dish chewing absently on the end of my fork, contemplating weather or not to eat it.

_Oh, you want it, just eat it. Like wanting something was ever a problem before._

I was suddenly reminded of breakfast the other day. And sat with a huge grin on my face for a few seconds until my stomach growled, demanding more food. Returning my brain to the current battle.

_To eat or not to eat. That is the question. _ I laughed dryly. Only I could use a classic line and relate it to food.

You could always whip him something else up to eat later when he gets back. It could be hours yet. Sat there, on your own. With nothing else to do…

Planting the seed of doubt in my brain. What a bitch.

But that half is for Edward. I tried to reason.

Fuck Edward. Just eat it. Its not like he is going to know is it?

Uh oh. She was winning. Again. God I hate her. I thought over what she said for exactly three and a half seconds before I casually walked over to the counter, were the food in question was sitting. I trailed my finger atop the counter, looking round myself. As if expecting to get caught like a five year old with my hand in the cookie jar.

Feelings satisfied that no one would jump out and shout 'boo'; I snatched up the container and ran, as fast as I dared to, back to the breakfast counter. Ripping away the Clingfilm, I bent down to smell it.

_Ahhh, sooooo good._

I wasted little time in letting perfectly good food get colder. In all honesty, I ate it like a complete savage. After a few moments, completely bewildered by myself, and my newfound ability to completely pig out on enough for two people.

I washed up and after putting everything back in its own designated place I was once again faced with the dilemma what to do. And for the first time today, hyper aware of the face that I was alone, and a few steps down the hall from him…

A cold shiver ran up my spine and I shudder violently at the though of him coming here. I only hoped that he was on his typical rebound after one of our fights. Well, this was something more than a simple fight, but all the same, the incentive was the same.

Getting totally shit faced, and banging the first thing with a hot pair of legs.

Deciding to distract myself from that painful memory, I chose to focus on choosing what to do until Edward returned home. The T.V was a huge no no, cleaning, well, that had led me to the T.V in the first place, I had already put a load in the washer/dryer and that was all done and sorted. And that's when I saw it. A copy of Wuthering heights, sat on the bottom shelf of the coffee table. I walked over and picked it up. Running my fingers over the cover several times. As if checking that it was real. My heart swelled with the knowledge that Edward like Bronte.

It wasn't raining out, so I decided it would be nice to sit outside and reed my newly 'borrowed' book. I pulled at the covering on the love seat, sat down and begun to reed this book for the, umm, too-manyieth-time.

I soon got lost in the all too familiar storyline and once again, time seemed to slip away. All too quickly.

____________________________

**Ok, sory its been a while. **

**Yes I have returned from Italy and I will try to update quicker for my lack of updatingness**

**:) I am thinking maybe an EPOV for the next chapter? What do you think?**

**Lemme know guys **

**Thank you for reeding**

**xoxox**


	7. Chapter 7: Muffins

**Ok, so here is chapter 7, I thought I would do an EPOV, just cause I can. **

**Lol, no because I thought it would give you guys a chance to see into his head for a little while :) so enjoy. **

**I'm sorry its been soo long. I have been distracted. Namely friends and work dragging my ass away from the computer**

**I will try and have the next one up before wed. ok?**

***Declaimer*. I am not the almighty SM so I don't own Twilight, damn it, I just enjoy making them randy little people.**

Usually, in the morning, I don't get up until six, but today, I got up fifteen minuets early. I don't even know why. Maybe it had something to do with the face that every nerve ending in my body was alive and was pulling me towards the spare bedroom.

Before my sleepy brain had woken up properly, I was stood beside the bed were she was asleep and bending down to place a small kiss on her for-head. As soon as my lips had planted on her soft skin, my brain finally kicked into gear.

_What in Christs' name are you doing? If she wakes up now, she'll think your some kind of stalker. An obsessive stalker. Or worse a rapist. Do you want that?_

No, I really, really didn't want that. I had only know this girl for a couple of days, well, not including all the times I had to watch her leave this apartment block with that ass looking pretty damn sensational in her clothing, but still. It wasn't all that long. And I already felt like I love her. But there was no way she could ever feel the same about me.

And Saturday morning, well. I suppose that was just the rebound. Don't get me wrong, it was the best sex I'd had in what, five months?

Geeze, I was getting a hard on thinking about it. I had to leave this room. Now! Just as I was about to pull the door open to leave, I heard it. It was so clear, I thought she had woken.

_Edward. *sigh* Edward, please…_

I was stunned. I turned around, to see her writhing on the bed. Rolling over. Looking as though she was having a nightmare. Yet her face was peaceful, not at all distressed. I checked my watch, I really wanted to stay and watch her sleep. Or tell her that I was leaving, but she looked too peaceful. And Ill be dammed if I wake her up now.

I got dressed rather quickly, within ten minuets, (including shower) all the time distracted by her sleep talking. She was obviously dreaming about me. And I don't know why, but that made me happy.

It was just leaving five past six when I checked my watch so I decided it would be all right if I had a coffee and a slice of toast before I set off for work. Normally I would set off around six twenty five in order to make it to the hospital for seven. Usually traffic at this time in the morning wasn't so bad therefore I was able to leave around that time and still be on time for work.

At six twenty, however, I had finished my coffee and toast and was about to leave when a thought his me. Bella didn't know were anything was in this apartment so I left her a little note. I dug through the drawer in the stand that the phone was sitting on until I found a piece of unused paper and a pen. I quickly composed a note in my untidy scrawl.

Bella,

I didn't want to wake you, you looked so peaceful sleeping, I would have thought it a sin to disturb you.. There is cereal to eat in the cupboard above the cooker, and bread by the microwave. Milk's in the fridge. See you when I get back from my shift.

Take care.

-E-

Oh and Alice said she would pop by around lunch. Have fun…

Ok, so Alice dropping round would unlikely be fun for Bella, after the unannounced pile of clothing that was left for her, I knew she would try and tell her to either take them back or offer to pay. Although I already told her Alice would have none of it. After replacing the pen and standing the paper of the breakfast counter, I quickly checked in on Bella again. I don't know what it was about her sleeping, but It fascinated me to watch her peaceful slumber.

I quietly bid her goodbye and once again found myself placing a kiss on her forehead before tearing myself away from her. I quietly unlocked the door, slid out the locked it again before heading towards the parking lot to pick up my car.

The drive to work was uneventful as ever. The roads of Seattle at six in the morning are very quiet, you're lucky to see the odd dog walker. I arrived to work at a few minuets past seven and checked in, and changed into my uniform that I kept in my locker.

I made my way round to my office after saying hello to the various people along the way down the depressing corridors of the hospital. Checking through my workload for the day, I begun feeling that the twelve-hour shift I had awaiting me would feel extra long today. Not because I would have to deliver Tommy's test results today. Not because I would have to put up with Jessica Stanley, head nurse of the ward I worked on. Not because it was a twelve hour shift. No. none of those reasons were the main cause, although, they added quite allot. The real reason was the fact that it would be twelve hours until I could see Bella again.

That thought pulled me up short. Why would it bother me that I wouldn't see Bella for twelve hours plus driving time back home? I had no claim to her. Sure we'd had sex, but that was purely heat of the moment. She was obviously upset about Friday night and was probably missing that dog of an ex-boyfriend. But now, she was single. Didn't belong to anyone. Was I in with a chance? Would she be willing to accept me so quickly after loosing Jacob? My train of thought was abruptly disturbed when there was a small knock at my door. After calling 'Come in', Nurse Stanley walked in. I sat my papers back on the wire paper rack before looking up to see her with her head poking round the corner of the big wooden door.

"You have a call on line one Dr. Cullen Sir."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. See you later Edward." She called after herself as the door was almost shut. Before the door could close properly, I shouted back

"Its Dr. Cullen to you, Jessica" I hated it when she called me by my first name. It made our relationship seem unprofessional. And I strictly wanted to keep it at a professional level. Ever since she begun working on this ward, she had never been able to take her eyes off me. Jessica Stanley wasn't exactly ugly. But neither was she anything stunning. She was simply an average looking woman. She just wasn't my type. The sad thing was, I knew exactly what my type was. Five feet four inches, brunette, Chocolate brown eyes and, heart shaped face and around one hundred and fifteen pounds. That's right. The woman who was most likely still asleep in my apartment was exactly my type. Exactly the type of woman I could never have.

Before I could wallow in my own self-pity any further, I pressed the appropriate buttons on the phone and answered the waiting call.

"Hello, Dr. Cullen's office, how may I help?" I answered formally.

"Hello, Edward. It's Carlisle. Im sorry to call you so early, I hope I wasn't interrupting anything?" What a relief it was to hear his voice. My farther, Carlisle was the man who I looked up to more than anything in this world. There was nothing I couldn't tell him.

"No, you're not interrupting anything of great importance. I was just checking over my load for the day. What can I help you with?"

"I was hoping to discuss with you at some point possible getting a statement off Bella. I know she doesn't feel comfortable sitting in the station giving a statement, so I was wondering if I could come round later? I talked to the head of Seattle PD. He said he would come for official reasons. Is that ok son?"

"Umm, I guess so. What time were you thinking? I probably wont be home until around seven forty five." Driving to work in the morning was easy, but the ride home was always longer. Quieter than the tea time rush, but no were near as quiet at six in the morning.

"Well, will half eight be ok then?"

"Sure thing Carlisle. Ring me when you're on your way over ok?"

"Will do Edward. See you later son."

"Bye Carlisle."

And with the _click_ of the phone he was gone. And I was once again left with my thoughts of Bella and work.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I left my office and begun my rounds at seven forty five. Checking my patients that needed attention to. I didn't have to deal with the bandage changes, but occasionally I liked to be there for the child. They are easily scared and if the parents aren't there. It can be nice for the child to feel like someone cares for them. I always wanted my own family and it never failed to depress me when an abused child came in, or a deserving family looses one. Leaving the ward, I headed down to the operating theatre. My first job of the day was at eight-thirty. A nine-year-old girl who had fallen from a tree house and broken her left leg and arm and needed screws putting in to hold the bones back together. All together, a funny story. A simple slip, and she could still see the funny side of it after being told she needed screws drilled into her bones. She had been laughing after initial pain. Chloe was a nice girl and had just been a little too careless with her friends.

After donning the correct surgical gear and heading down to theatre to find a sedated girl, me and my partner Jasper and I could begin our work. The operation was scheduled to last no more than one hour and a half and provided there was no complication, we should be able to stick to the allotted time slot.

Jasper was my best friend, Co-Worker and Brother in law to be, (eventually). My sister Alice and Jasper weren't Formally engaged yet. But jasper had been talking to me about it, asking me what I thought the best way to do it was. I suggested taking her on a weekend away to Paris or Milan. The designer capitals of the world. Alice would love that. Jasper was just working up the courage to ask her.

An hour into the operation, we were almost done. Nothing had gone wrong and all of her vitals were stable according to the nurse. Jasper and I had done another successful operation and with fifteen minuets to spare, I put in the final stitch.

Leaving the operating theatre I was met with her parents. Both looking very worried and her mother looked as if she had been crying a little. I walked over to them to re-assure them that their daughter would be just fine. They both stood once they noticed my presence.

"Mr and Mrs Wilcox I presume?" I asked in a inquisitive tone. Mr Wilcox was the one to speak.

"Yes? How was it? Is out little girl ok?" His tone hopeful.

This is that part of my job I loved. Telling someone that they would make a full recovery and would probably look back on it in a few years' time and laugh about it.

"Yes, Your daughter will make a full recovery. As you know, we had to place three screws in overall. One in her arm and the others in her leg. The break was quite bad and a cast would have taken too long to heal. Like I said. You already know this. But the good news is we finished early, and that's always a good sign. Everything went as according to plan. She will however have to stay in overnight. This is mealy a precaution. Just in case she has a reaction to the metal-" before I could finish, her mother cut in.

"Is that likely to happen? Does that happen allot? Oh my baby girl-" she was cut off by tears and sobs that came freely from her face. I hurried to re-assure her.

"Mrs Wilcox. There is nothing to worry about. Like I said, its simply a precaution incase any reactions take place. Its highly unlikely. We wouldn't have used them if we thought there was a chance of anything bad happening. Its simply a 'just in case' type of scenario here. She should be back on the ward within the next ten minuets. You'll be able to see her. She should be coming round any time soon." I added with what I hoped was an encouraging smile. She had looked back up at me. Her red eyes looking at me. And for a split second, it reminded me of Bella on Friday night when she wouldn't stop crying. I was snapped back to the present when a voice caught my attention.

"Would you mind showing us the way back? This place is easy to get lost in. we were escorted down here and I can't remember the way" It was Mr Wilcox who had spoken. He seemed honestly lost.

"Sure follow me" I gestured with me hand and begun the walk back to the ward with the two worried parents.

When they entered the room and say little Chloe beginning to wake up, they flew across the room with unnatural speed and sat beside her. Her mother kissing and hugging her as much as possible without disturbing the fresh wounds on her skin. Her farther turned to me and begun walking back towards me. He shook my hand and mouthed 'thank you'. I simply smiled and as he turned to walk away, I also turned and begun the walk back to my office to prepare for my ten-thirty consultation with Tommy Greene's parents. To deliver the not so great news of his condition.

After cleaning up and putting on my normal doctors attire I return to my office waiting for his parents to come for their consultation.

By now I was sat in my office once again alone. Whilst waiting I had fired up my computer to type up a review of this mornings operation, and just before I had finished, a timid knock came at my door.

"Enter" I called out. Sure of whom it would be.

In came two sheepish looking parents. Both with worry lines etched deeply into their skin, almost as if they were a permanent fixture.

"Mr and Mrs Greene, I presume" I called after typing the last few sentences into the word document before saving and closing it. I gestured to the two chairs in front of my desk. An invitation for them to sit. They did, and I begun telling them the not so great news.

"Now, you both know why you're here, correct?" I briefly glanced at both of them. They both gave me a small nod, before I shuffled though the stack of papers to find Tommy's sheet.

"Now, you were informed when the tests were conducted, that from the visible symptoms, it didn't look too promising. We got the results back yesterday. And I'm sorry to inform you that the tests came back positive. You son has Leukaemia."

His mother suddenly erupted into tears and her husband cradled her to his chest. Rubbing her back and placing small kisses on top of her head.

"Please, continue Dr. Cullen" He spoke

"It's not all bad news however. We have detected it in its early stages, and therefore Tommy is likely to overcome this illness."

His mother was next to be speaking. She looked up at me with slightly bloodshot eyes, took a shaky deep breath before continuing.

"W-what treatments c-c-can you offer us, f-for our son" Correcting herself she looked up at her significant other and a small smile tugged at the corners of her lips after searching his eyes for a brief second,

"Well, there are a couple of options available. The first, and most common method of treatment is pharmaceutical medication. This is simply an oral drug that is taken a few times a day that will kill off the excessive white blood cells. There is also radiotherapy. Although this tends to be used for more severe cases, and is not as common in children, but has been used before. Its looking like it would be the pharmaceutical drug here, simply because the cells are in early stages of development an we have caught it early. We can start treatment as soon as tomorrow if the paperwork is signed. But you will also have to be briefed by one of the nurses on the risks and such of the drugs that will be used."

"Yes, please. Anything to make our son better." Mr. Greene spoke.

"Ok. I will have one of out senior nurses explain everything to you. Take these papers with you and once you are done the nurse will take them and treatment can begin as of tomorrow. If everything plays out correctly." I handed them Tommy's file, and inside I put the legal documents, for the parents to sign, giving consent. I rose from my chair and walked around to the door. I shook hands with both parents before handing the file over to them. I held the door open as they exited the room and wished them the best of look. I honestly meant it as well. They were good people. Honestly terrified for their son. At times like this it made me realise what was missing in my life.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The rest of the morning was uneventful up until my lunch hour. I met up with Jazz in the cafeteria whilst we had our coffees' and our re-constituted meatballs.

"So, you thought anymore about the engagement yet?" I had begun prying Jasper. I knew he wanted to talk about this, and to be honest I really was starting to become excited at the idea of my little sister getting married. Even if it was to my best friend.

"Yeh, I decided on Paris. What do you think?"

"I thought you said you decided, not that you wanted my opinion?"

"Well, I have decided. I just wanted to hear your thoughts is all."

"So, no matter what I say, you will still be asking her to spend the rest of her life with you, outside some fancy restaurant, in the heart of the city of louuurve?" It simply couldn't be helped. Mocking him this way.

"Yes. That is correct." His jaw was set. And his eyes tight. Waiting for me to crap all over his plans.

"So, if I were to say that Alice hated Paris when we visited when she was thirteen. And has never looked back and still hates it. That would not waver you at all?" Seeing my best friends face fall when I said this made me feel slightly bad about the whole thing. Ok. I may have lied a little. I didn't feel slightly bad; it made me feel absolutely crappy. Like just been told you have an incurable illness and have zero chance of recovery bad. He buried his face in his hands and was mumbling incoherently things like "I know nothing about her." And "I don't deserve her at all."

I was having none of that.

I reached across the small table and place one hand on his shoulder and ordered him to look up at me.

"Now, you listen here. I was kidding. Paris was the place Alice decided that she wanted to follow in the footsteps of Coco Channel. She will love it. She probably wouldn't care if you proposed to her in her apartment. She loves you man." He seemed to be re-assured when a smile broke out on his face

"Really? She honestly wouldn't mind.?"

"Not a chance mate." I patted his shoulder and slouched back into my chair. I just happened to be glancing around the cafeteria, when I caught the eye of Jessica Stanley. Smiling at me. I couldn't move my eyes fast enough until they found Jasper, picking his blueberry muffin and flicking a bit at me.

"You. Edward Cullen are a complete, and utter prick. Making me think I was going to ruin everything."

Ok, now it was my turn. I stared at him in mock horror. Before I continued my teasing.

"You-" I pointed my finger at him "Did not just waste perfectly good Blueberry muffin. Did you" I then pointed to the bit of muffin now sitting in my lap. Sensing a challenge. Jasper played along.

"Yes. I believe I just did." He sat with a huge smug smile on his face. "And what are you, going to do about it?" He made a point of poking me with his finger square in my chest as we were now both leaning in over the table, whilst he was also quirking one eyebrow in a challenging manor.

I thought for a second. What _was_ I going to do about it? Then it hit me.

"This…" I said, grabbing the last half of the muffin from under him and shoving it in my mouth. There really wasn't allot left of the tiny thing. But it only just fit in my mouth. I made a show of chewing it and _mmmm-ing_ occasionally. The look on Jaspers face was so worth it. He looked like a five year old who had just had his favourite pirate toy taken away and was told he would never have it back.

"You git. I wanted that."

"Shouldn't have wasted it then. Should you." After I had swallowed it I teased him. Huffing he slouched back into his chair.

It was a few minuets before either of us spoke. But he was the one to break the silence.

"So, what's this I heard about a certain female named Bella? You into her?"

What the fuck. How did he know that? He must have been able to reed my expression or something because he answered my unspoken question.

"Alice told me. She also told me that you were really upset with what happened the other day. I think someone's got a crush" he continued his teasing with schoolboy antics like cooing and making kissey faces at me. If only he knew the half of it.

For the few years I had lived in that apartment block, I had seen Bella Swan walk by me so often and every time her luscious scent would call to me. It would never fail to make me turn and watch her walk away from me. And all the times I would see her dressed up to go out somewhere nice with that dog of an ex. It made me sad to think that I had to admire her from afar. And she only lives a few doors down. I had had a crush on Isabella ever since I first laid eyes on her.

I was abruptly brought back to the present when I felt Jaspers hand on my shoulder.

"C'mon mate. Stop fantasizing and get your greedy ass back to work. We got patients to see to."

With that we both dumped our food trays and headed back to out designated work areas.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The remainder of the day for myself was mainly consultations with parents, filling out important documents and typing up reports on operations I had performed within the last seven days.

Seven PM couldn't come soon enough and as soon as I was in my shiny Volvo I turned on the radio and the song _No one, _by_ Alicia Keys _was playing.

_No one no one no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one no one no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for You, you, you  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you_

This song was not helping my thoughts of Bella and myself. It was mocking me. I was relived when the song changed to _So what_? By pink.

There were road works on the way home. Something that had sprung up during the course of the day. I remembered Carlisle's phone call from earlier in the day and checked the clock. I still had an hour before he was due to show up. All in all it was a nice evening in Seattle. The sun was just beginning to set. Casting a pinkie orange tint in the sky and it wasn't cold, yet it wasn't exactly St. Tropez

Upon returning to the apartment block, I was both relived and nervous to be seeing Bella again.

Relived, because I would know she was safe with me, and nothing could hurt her.

Nervous, because I hadn't seen her, conscious, for over eighteen hours. I made my way back up to the eighteenth floor via the lift. Walking up that many stairs should be against the law. And nervously fumbled though my pocket for the keys. Once I had located the correct one I placed it in the lock, turned it and opened the door.

What I saw made my heart swell with joy. Bella was sat outside, on the love seat, reading a book. I stood for a moment in front of the door looking at her and the sun shone and highlighted the tint of red in her hair and a slight breeze caught it and made it dance in the wind.

She broke her gaze from the book, and looked up as her eyes met mine. A beautiful smile sat on her face as she greeted me

"Welcome home Edward."

Yes. This was well and truly home.

**Ok, im sorry its been so long. I've been distracted (like I said up there) **

**Please forgive me.**

**And if there are type-o's in here. Ignore them.**

**Its 02:01 and I have just finished it after coming home from work**

**Have mercey on me. I wanted to post it because I feel like I was neglecting it. And you guys.**

**So. What did you think of my EPOV?**

**You like it?**

**You want me to do more?**

**Review and let me know please?**

**Ok. Now ima sleep . so I can do the next one :) **

**You guys are the best**


	8. Chapter 8: Salad

**Ok guys. Here is the next instalment. I am trying to keep my promises when it comes to updates. I shall try and try. Though I am failing atm**

**Oooo. Hu is excited for new moon? I found on twitter a link to a second trailer. I shall post the link on my profile so you can check it out! Seriously. I suggest that you do! Ok so her is chapter 8. **

**Enjoy :D**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

I was still reading the book when I felt a slight tingle inside of me. And that could only mean one thing. Edward was home. The sun was shining with all its might and I had become somewhat warm sitting outside. There was a lovely breeze playing with my hair and when I looked up and saw him by the door staring at me. I couldn't help but smile.

"Welcome home" I said sweetly.

I set the book down and stood to go and walk over to him. By now he had shut the door and was walking towards me. We met halfway in the lounge and I looked up into his jade eyes and he looked down at me and smiled. He pulled me into a hug before speaking

"I missed you today. I couldn't help but think about you all alone her in my apartment" he sounded sincere like he honestly did miss me. I would be lying if I said I hadn't missed him too. Because honestly. It was agony having to be away from him.

"I missed you too. Your sister Alice is very nice by the way. She dropped you some stuff off as well." I pulled away to point over to the bags by the settee. Edward begun a casual stroll over to them and as he was diving into one of the bags, I though I would tease him a little.

"So, What do you need all that for then? They are not going to fit you." I knew exactly whom they were for and stopped looking once I saw them.

"They are not for me, they are you. And don't try and complain. As long as you are staying here. You shall be comfortable."

"But I don't need anything else. And what wrong with my old hairbrush? It still brushes hair"

"Just, please Bella. For me?" He pleaded. And he wasn't fighting fair. He turned the full force of his eyes on me and before I knew it. I had forgotten the whole conversation.

"Ummmm, what?" Stuttering words out and ogling very handsome men, is not the best way to get them to be attracted to you.

"Bella, are you ok. Do feel dizzy?" He rose to his feet. And placed both hands on my shoulders, and bent down to gain eye level with me.

"I, um, im fine Edward. My brain sort of goes to mush when you do that to me." I admitted. Cheeks now flaming. A sexy half smile played on his lips before he spoke again

"Do what exactly?" he sounded curious. Like he had just discovered this hold on me. I breathed in his scent before I spoke again. I tried to look away form his penetrating gaze but he moved his hands up to cup my cheeks so I had no were to hide.

"Like you don't know the effect you have on me." I sighed. He had to have picked up on it by now. Had he not noticed that I couldn't keep my eyes of him?

"Im sorry, I still have no idea what your talking about." He wasn't going to let it drop.

"You sort of, dazzle me." I admitted. Whilst breathing out a sigh of relief. He seemed intrigued and surprised by this so continued to press me.

"So, do I dazzle you allot then?"

"In the last couple of days. Frequently." I drooped my eyes to the floor. Ashamed of my confession. Edward stroked my cheeks with his thumb, signalling my to look back up at him. He gave me a re-assuring smile before leaning in to give me a quick kiss on the lips. All too soon he pulled away. I pouted a little before making meaningful eye contact with him. With my eyes I begged him to put those lips of his back on me. He seemed a little confused. After being alone all day, it gave me time to think about what I wanted in life. I had always thought of others before myself. Charlie, Renee, Jake. Never myself. So I decided if I was only going to be here for a week, then I might as well make it a good week. If this short burst of happiness was all life would afford me. Then I would take it.

I took the decision out of his hands and leaned back in for another kiss. He groaned slightly when I slid my tongue across his bottom lip and granted me access to his mouth. I positively loved having Edward battling with me for dominance whilst kissing. His tongue fighting with mine, sliding into my mouth then his, and causing us to both to groan deep from within our throats. His hands were absently ghosting up and down my sides, sometimes cupping my breasts, and sometimes just lingering on my hips. Whilst my fingers were memorizing his face.

We only had a few minuets of hungry kissing when his phone started to ring. He pulled away from me cursing slightly at the loss of contact. He held his finger up as to signal '_one minuet' _so I nodded my head as he walked a few paces away and flipped open the small silver device.

"Hello?" He begun

"Ah, yes… Of course not… sure. See you soon Carlisle. Bye." All together the whole conversation lasted about thirty seconds. He turned to me and before I could ask the obvious he opened his mouth to speak.

"Crap, I forgot." He turned back to me before continuing, "That was Carlisle, My farther. He's coming over with the Head of Seattle PD to take a statement off you. He rang me this morning, I guess I sort of forgot" He sated matter of factly

"About Saturday right? Ugh. Why didn't you call me and give me a heads up. I was worrying about cooking something for you to eat. Now I will have to whip something up for them as well. Why didn't you just call me on your lunch hour or something"

"Im sorry. I guess I should have, I will call you tomorrow. To see how you are. Ok? And what do you mean by making me something to eat. I'm perfectly capable of feeding myself. And my farther will have already eaten. Plus, the policeman won't eat cause he will be on duty. So what are you fussing for now?"

"I know. Its just, I've always had this maternal side of me that makes me want to take care of people. You know? And what time can we be expecting you're farther and his friend?"

"In around half an hour"

"Good that will give me time to make up for the couscous" I couldn't help bet look away ashamed at my moment of weakness.

"And what's that all about? You seem embarrassed"

"I kind of made enough couscous for two people. But was really hungry and kind of at it all?" I made it sound like a question. As though asking him if he understood me. He surprised me when he started to laugh.

"What its not funny" I defended myself

"Yes it is. I can't imagine such a small thing eating so much." He joked, whilst poking me in the ribs. On my not so broken side. It was my turn to embarrass him. I had had enough of that for a lifetime today.

"Talking of funny, Edward" I said with firmness clear in my voice "would you care to tell me why I turned on the TV earlier to find porn screaming out at me." I watched his face fall and now it was his turn to blush slightly. "And to make matters worse, your sister walked in on the whole thing. I could have fried eggs on my cheeks they were so hot. Damn you Edward for embarrassing me like that." I slapped his chest feebly to emphasise my annoyance.

After a few minuets he still hadn't spoken.

"Well? An explanation is in order I think."

He breathed out before continuing. "Yes, your right. Would it surfice if I said that I'm just a typical guy. And it wont happen again" He looked at me with honesty in his eyes and he did it again. Damn this man. I was vaguely aware of someone calling my name before I snapped back into reality.

"Did I do that 'dazzling' thing again?" when I didn't answer, smugness was clear in his tone " I did. Didn't I?"

"Shut up." I said and kissed him again. After the next few minuets of hungry kissing I heard his stomach begin to complain. Reluctantly, I pulled away before speaking.

"I really should cook you something to eat. Its been a long day for you" and me. I added on mentally.

"It's fine Bella. I can fend for myself. I have done for quite some time now." He pulled out that sexy half smile and I couldn't help but laugh with him.

"But I want to cook you something. Because I ate what I was going to feed you earlier." I looked away, ashamed of my piggishness.

"Well, if you insist… You're not going to try and poison me are you." He teased.

"Scouts honour" I made the sign then turned to the kitchen to begin making something for Edward to eat. I decided on something quick and would be enough to fill him up. That thought had me remembering breakfast on Saturday. He was full after that. I couldn't help the stupid grin that sat on my face as I pulled out the ingredients for a quick Greek salad. He ambled over to the television and switched it on before slouching back down into one of the settees. I moved fluidly around the kitchen and could feel eyes watching me. I resisted the urge to look around but decided, if I was not going to turn around. Why not have some fun instead. I decided I would 'accidentally' drop some lettuce onto the floor, and my temptress ways were rewarded with a rather loud groan. It was only after I bent over from the waist did I realise that it possibly wasn't the best of things to do, considering my ribs, I couldn't help the smile that sat on my face.

"I thought that you were watching the T.V. Not me?" my tone was questioning. I kept me back to him as I continued to mix the ingredients together with the dressing. Shaking my hips from side to side with the beat that was pouring from the speakers from some clubland style song.

"I was, but something better came my way." He said. I turned around as fast as I dared and he was standing closer than I had thought, with a grin. Showing all his teeth.

"Umm…" it was a few second until I became coherent again. I broke away from the gaze that was enough to melt me and the crooked, lop-sided smile that was coming from the man sat at the breakfast counter. I scratched my forehead, thinking of something to say.

"So, what time is it then? And when did you say your farther would be here for?" it was the best I could do, as I begun to place some of the Salad on a plate for Edward. I turned and walked over to the fridge and pulled out a beer for him before putting both the food and beer in front of him.

"Thanks, this looks Great." He picked up the fork, putting a mouthful of the food into his mouth he moaned as he chewed. He actually moaned. Oh and if that didn't remind me of Saturday… Embarrassingly, I had begun to feel a slight heat in my panties. Damn this man.

"And its now eight-twenty. He should be here in ten minuets or so. And this is the best thing I have ever eaten. You will have to cook for me more often" He added sincerely.

Edward finished the rest of his meal in pretty much silence, moaning every now and then as he would remember what it was exactly that he was eating. As he finished, he pushed the plate away from him slightly and took a large mouthful of his beer to chase the food down. He smiled at me, and I smiled back as I reached over and took the plate from him and dropped by the sink with the other utensils I had used during preparation. I turned on the tap and squirted some washing up liquid into the stainless steel bowl and watched as the bubbles begun to form. I was pulled from my thoughts as three short knocks came from the door.

**Ok, im sorry its short. But I fail at uploading. Slight cliffie me thinks there.I will be starting the next one as soon as I wake up :) I promise! Ohh and my friend Shannon has just started her own FanFic. Check it out. I will post a link on my profile. I am also beta-ing that so yey for me. **

**Remember to review please. It only takes a few seconds and I really appreciate it !**


	9. Chapter 9: Good Cop Bad Cop

Ok so here is chapter 9. hope you like it. This one is longer: D there were a few things that needed to be sorted here. So I hope I covered them :) enjoy.

"Is that them then?" I asked. I must be. Who else could we be expecting at this time of night?

"Yes. It is." He answered and proceeded to open the door. In walked two men. One, a slight, tall man with sandy hair and warm honey brown eyes. The other was also tall; yet, he seemed leaner, more muscular. His hair was short and curled. His eyes were blue, kind, and inviting. I could tell that he was a joker at heart.

"Carlisle, Chief McCarty." He greeted them both by a handshake. I recognised Edwards farther of sorts from the hospital. "Please, Sit down" he motioned with his hand for them to sit, and then turned the telly off. He then motioned for me to sit down and he took a seat next to me. Leaving Carlisle and Chief McCarty sitting across from us. Carlisle spoke first.

"Bella, you remember me?" I nodded "and this is Chief Emmett Cullen. Also my son." He added with a smile. I couldn't help but gape a little. Why hadn't Edward mentioned that his brother was chief of police?

"Don't give me that look Bella. You never asked." He had a point. I shrugged and let it go.

"Bella, I need to get a statement off you so we can get the ball rolling. We can't really do anything until we get a statement off you stating that he did this to you."

"That's fine. I don't want him going free anyway. He has hurt me, and if he were to walk free, and then go on to hurt other innocent people. I don't know if I could take it" I looked down into my lap and I felt an arm pull around my waist

Emmett spoke again. "So how this is going to work Bella is that I will ask you a couple of questions, answer them as fully, and as best you can. Then I shall move onto Edward here." He motioned with his hand, from myself to Edward. He pulled out a small notepad, pen and Dictaphone. He recorded a short message at the beginning before beginning with the first question.

"First off, we will start with Friday night. When you ended up here. So, lets start with earlier in the evening. What were you doing? And was he home then." He begun

"Umm, I was at home alone, waiting for him to come back. For the last few months' things hadn't been great. He would often come home drunk, late or both. He would never call to tell me were he was and if he was ok. So when he came home that night, I lost it. I had had enough of being treat like a doormat. I lost my temper with him. Shouting at him. Telling him that I was fed up of being treat like nothing. After telling him that I wanted nothing to do with him anymore, he told me that he didn't care anymore, he didn't love me." A silent tear escaped my eye as I said that. "It's not like I didn't know it, just that to hear him say it, it killed me. He told me that he didn't want anything to do with me ever again and I didn't think so I just ran out of the apartment into the hallway. I didn't know were I was going to go. I thought maybe I could go to my friend Rosalie's house, but then remembered she was going out on a date, so that was out. My other friend and co-worker Angela would have been my next try, but she not only lives half way across the city, and I had no money. But she was out of state for the weekend, visiting family in Illinois. I realised I was alone and had no-were to stay and I just collapsed on the floor crying." I noticed that he sat there taking many notes, constantly writing on his notepad. He looked up after noticing my silence and encouraged me to continue.

"I don't know how long I was laid there for. Maybe an hour or so? I don't know. then Edward came home and I hadn't realised I was blocking his door. He invited me and asked me what happened. And he comforted me when I cried, more," I felt his arm tighten round me a little and looked up to see Edward gazing back down at me

. "He offered for me to stop in his spare room so I accepted, but when I realised that he was pushing it a bit I tried to run off again" I blushed a bit. At this point, Officer McCarty looked up and his eyebrows were raised.

"How do you mean, 'pushing it'?" He gave Edward a knowing look. I looked down into my lap before continuing.

"Well, he sort of started to kiss me and we might have fallen onto the settee and he then might have started to feel me up. It wasn't so bad until he started to pull off my top."

"Might have?" he questioned me.

"Ok, he _did_ do that, and I pushed him off me, then tried to run out. He convinced me that it wouldn't be the best idea so I said I would stay." I finished and looked back up at him before he spoke.

"Ok, so what happened Saturday morning then? Did you just wake up and leave or what?" he had a slightly knowing look on his face. I looked up at Edward with disbelief in my eyes and he cast his eyes away ashamed.

"Well, on Saturday, my plan was to call Rosalie and let her know I wasn't at home, but I remembered I left everything round at the apartment. So I was just going to leave him a note and walk to Rosalies' house, but he was up and convinced me to stay for _breakfast." _Edward tried very hard to stifle a laugh and then I noticed all the men in the room had on the same face. Damn him.

"And how did you come to being in the apartment with-" He looked at his notebook for reference " Mr. Black?"

"Well, after finishing up I had a shower and got dressed again, Edward wanted to come with me, but I told him not to, it would probably only make things worse. When I got there the door was unlocked so I walked in, hoping to just grab a few things and get out of there, but he came out of no-where, and then he…" I couldn't go on. I started to cry. Edward pulled his arm around me and I tucked my face into his chest.

"He did what Bella?" Emmett urged. I knew this was the important part and would be the thing that sent him down.

"He cornered me in a way. I tried to be strong and stand up to him. But when I did he pushed me onto my back. I hit my head pretty hard on the floor and couldn't move. He was shouting at me, telling me that I could have my stuff. He was throwing it at me. After he finished doing that, I was almost unconscious, but I just remember feeling my body feeling like it was being stamped all over. I could hear what sounded like bones breaking. And then h-he r-raped me." I had begun to cry again. I hated that even though he wasn't here. That he could still make me feel so small.

"Its ok, Bella. What we need to know is if you will be pressing charges or not. I mean, we would arrest him for the incident on Saturday anyway, now that we have a statement off you and a doctors report, plus more than enough visible evidence to stack up against him, but do you wish to press charges for Friday night?"

I had already thought about this earlier in the day whilst I was reading the book. I had decided that if he was going to swing for Saturdays ordeal, might as well make it as bad for him as possible. Officer McCarty noticed my moment of silence and continued, "You don't have to make a decision right now, you can always call the station and-" I cut him off mid-sentence

"No, no. It's fine. I already thought about this today. And yes, I do want to press charges for that as well. It counts as domestic violence right?"

"Yes it does." He assured me.

"Right then. Any more questions I need to answer?"

"No, that's all I need for now. Off you anyway. If we need anything more, we can call Edward. I have his number. But I do have some questions regarding Edward finding you in the apartment." His attention turned to Edward before speaking.

"Edward. What made you go looking for Bella? How long had she been gone?"

"Well. It had been around an hour. I just had a feeling that something wasn't right. So I walked down the hall to her apartment. As I got nearer to the door I walked slower. Listening for anything. I saw the door was slightly open, and proceeded carefully. I pushed open the door and then I saw her. Laid on the floor." He took in a deep breath and them Emmett spoke again. "And what did the apartment look like? Did there look like there had been a fight?"

"Well, as Bella said. Her belongings were scattered all around her. And there was some blood round her head. I know head wounds bleed more, but it still looked awful. I saw she had not pants on and guessed at what happened, so I put a spare blanket over her that was on one of the chairs before calling 911. The EMT's came quickly and then Carlisle knows the rest."

"Yes, we have a statement off Carlisle as well. That's all I need for tonight. Thank you"

After pressing a button on the Dictaphone, and placing it back in his pocket along with the notepad and pen, he rose to leave, Carlisle staying behind a little, also following him towards the door. Edward followed them to the door to let them out.. He opened the door to let his brother and farther out, His brother stepped out first but Carlisle stayed inside for a few seconds to say something to him. From what I could hear it sounded like "She has you whipped already."

Edward laughed and bid his farther goodnight before walking back over to me.

"What was that about?" I asked, knowing full well what he would tell me would be a lie.

"He was just telling me that He and Esme are having dinner later this week, and wanted to know if I would join them. And maybe you would like to come also?" I knew it. 'LIAR!' I screamed in my head. He saw the accusation in my eyes and quickly amended.

"Ok, he didn't say that as such, though he told me the other day, so it wasn't a lie as such. He just told me that-"

"I have already got you whipped. What does that even mean Edward?" I finished for him. He looked away.

"Well, are you going to answer me or not?"

He sighed before speaking. " So, you heard that then"

"Quite obviously."

"Well, in answer to your question, it basically means that I'd do anything for you. And I couldn't hide anything from you. Basically."

"Oh." Was my crappy answer.

"So, will you come with me to my parents house?"

"Umm, sure. What night are they planning on?" I asked.

"Sunday night. Is that ok for you?"

"Shouldn't be a problem. Maybe I'll be out of here by then." I laughed a little. The though of cramping Edward any longer than necessary was making me nervous. It was kind enough of him to let me stay here, but I didn't want to let him think I would simply be moving in here. I noticed that he looked slightly, worried? at my sudden declaration of leaving his flat. His face looked pained, so he turned away from me and tried to walk away. Possibly over to his kitchen to finish the dishes. I grabbed his wrist to stop him

"Where are you going?" I asked. Worried I had hurt him.

"To the kitchen? Why do you care so much? Like you said yourself, you'll be out of here soon. And please could you let go of my wrist?" I was slightly taken aback by his bluntness. And I could tell I had hurt his feelings.

"Look, I didn't mean it like that. Its just, I don't want to seem as if im taking advantage you." His face softened and he came in front of me, kneeling down and placing hands on my upper thighs. I covered his hands with my own.

"Bella, don't you ever think that. You are welcome here for as long as you like. Ok?"

"Ok." I plainly said. There was something, however, that told me he wanted to add more onto that. Maybe something like. 'I want you so bad.' Well, his eyes were saying that.

I leaned forward for a gentle kiss on the cheek, but he moved his head so I was forced to kiss him on the lips. I pulled away from him to question him, but before I could he spoke.

"Please don't pull away from me. You don't know how long I have waited for you." His eyes were full of pain. I was about to ask him what he meant exactly by that but his lips found mine again and I couldn't help but enjoy the sensation. I felt his hands come up to cup the sides of my face and I found myself wrapping my arms around his neck, drawing him closer to me. I felt him smile against my lips and pull away from me. Loosening my arms from around my neck. I pouted a little as well.

"So, its ok for you to pull away, but not for me?"

"Well, I guess that is a little unfair. But Miss Swan, I think you have a highly dangerous weapon concealed upon your person. I think I may need to do a full body search."

I couldn't believe him. One moment he was practically declaring his love for me, the next he was hinting that he wanted me to strip so he could 'search me.' Well, two can play at that game.

"I am ever so sorry Mr Cullen, but I do believe that you are not in possession of a search warrant. I abide by the law, and unless you produce one, then I am afraid you may not enter."

"Is that so?" He questioned. Arching a perfectly formed brow at me.

"Yes. It is. Detective Cullen." I tried to copy his cool demeanour and his facial expressions. His arms were now crossed, so I crossed mine.

He suddenly bent down, causing me to shrink backwards into the couch as he placed one hand either side of my head, before purring into my ear.

"Well then. Im sure we could come to some sort of arrangement." He placed a kiss just below the ear he had whispered those all to seductive words into. I managed to bite back a moan. For, should he hear that, he would know he had won.

I pushed him off me and slinked over to the breakfast counter and sat on the cool wooden top. He spoke as he walked over.

"Miss, im afraid I will have to ask you to do as I say, otherwise I may have to place you under arrest." He said teasingly, with a hint of real threat in there.

"Bring on the shackles, for I am your prisoner, sir" the last word, I brought my eyes up to meet his, looking though my lashes in what I hoped was a sexy look.

I think it worked. I saw his Adams apple bob up and down as he swallowed. Hard.

I held my hands out in front of me with my inner wrists pressed together, like some invisible tie had bound them. His slender fingers formed an iron grip around them and he pulled me off the counter, only to pull me to his room. He walked over to his dresser cabinet after ordering me to lie on the bed and remove my top, and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. I do hope Emmett had left them here by accident and he hadn't gone out and bought them for this type of thing.

He walked back over to the bed with an evil smirk on his face. He removed his shoes and climbed onto the bed. Straddling me before taking my hands, looping the chain around the bed frame, so that my hands were in the same position I had presented to him beforehand. whilst he made me his prisoner, he read me my rights.

"You, miss Isabella Swan," he begun to kiss down my neck, "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say will be used against you in a court of law" he continued his delicious trail of kisses across my collarbone and down to my breasts. "You have the right to an attorney during interrogation; if you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you." He then placed open-mouthed kisses all the way down to the waistband of my jeans, occasionally either gently nipping my skin or sucking on it slightly.

When he reached down to the waistband he continued to speak.

"Do you understand?"

"Yes Detective. But seen as I am now under arrest, does that make me at your mercy? To do with as you please?"

"For now, yes. Now, to begin my search properly, I will need to remove these. Do you need me to lift that sweet ass of yours up and pull them down at the same time or can you do that yourself?" My god. If he keeps talking like this, I don't think I will be abele to last very long. At all.

"No, I am quite capable."

I lifted myself by putting my weight on my legs and back and propping myself up that way so he was abele to slide them off enough. Once they were past my ass, I lowered myself back down and lifted my legs so that he could remove them completely.

"Hmmm." He sighed in pleasure. I could already feel the heat building in my panties. "It would appear that you, Miss Swan have broken the number one rule of the court of almighty Cullen. How do you plead?"

I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"And what would that rule be?"

"That rule is, being so deliciously tempting, knowing full well that I cant have you just yet." I continued to laugh.

"Miss Swan, I need a plea. Not a giggle fit." He placed his hands on my stomach then his head on top of his hands. "Well?" he continued.

"That depends entirely on what happens if I plead not guilty. Detective sir." I batted my eyelashes a few times until he lifted himself off my stomach and crawled back up to plant kisses on my lips.

"Well- it would- be- a very- long- drawn- out- process- and could- take anything- up to- midnight." He managed to get out in between kisses to my lips, neck, and below my ear.

"Well. In that case. I would have to plead not guilty. For I am innocent."

"Are- you- certain?" He was now kissing back down to my breasts. My back was arching into him and he took the chance to undo the clasp at the back

"Yeeees" I moaned.

"So be it then."

He slid the straps to my new bra, curtosey of Alice, up my arms, as far as it would go. Seen as how I was trapped on his bed.

"I have a sentence for you to serve then. Seen as you choose to plead not guilty. I shall have to torture you Miss Swan."

I didn't say anything as he begun to massage my breasts. Nipping and squeezing in all the right places. He then took my left nipple into his mouth. I wanted nothing more than to press him closer to me with my hands, but as I pulled against my restraints and wriggled beneath him, I heard him laugh a little before he said;

"Now now. You must serve your sentence without complaint. I really don't want to make this any more drawn out than necessary."

"Mmmm" I sighed.

He quickly moved to the other one and palmed my now lonely breast. The cool air made my nipple harden even further. He repeated what he did with my left, now onto my right. His hands were tracing up and down my sides. Sometimes gliding over my thighs. Whenever his hands came close to my core, I would moan and he would just tell me "Not yet."

I continued to pull against the cuffs, and I could tell he was getting some sort of rise out of watching me be at his mercy this way. He moved down towards where I wanted him most, but he only went half way before coming back up to kiss my lips fiercely. He plunged his tongue into my mouth and kissed me fiercely. He pulled away and once again, ravished my flesh with his mouth. Thins time however, as he was working down to my panties, his fingers hooked under them and tugged at them. I wriggled a bit, to help him get them off and then I felt his perfect fingers working their magic. He started to rub my clit while his other hand worked on pumping in and out of me. I could still feel myself getting wetter and it didn't go unnoticed by him either.

"God, Bella. You are so wet. Mmmm and its all for me"

"Mmmm, yes Detective, all for you" I purred back at him

He continued to work me, but just as I was about to climax when he stopped.

"What are you doing?" I complained, while pouting. He climbed off me and licked his fingers clean while strolling over to his cabinet.

"I am making you suffer Bella." He added with a dark, playful laughter. He pulled something out of his drawer but kept it hidden behind his back so I couldn't see. As he straddled me, I could feel his arousal press up against me so I ground into him. He groaned and pulled out the hidden item form behind his back. It was a scarf.

"Patience, my Bella." He whispered as he tied it around my eyes. I felt him get off me and then I felt him trace a finger up my right side. I shivered in pleasure.

"Edward, what are you doing?"

"Did you know Bella, that once your eyesight is taken away, all your other senses are heightened?"

"Not until now, but you didn't answer my question."

"I am going to give you the best night of your life."

I heard him walk across the room and press a few buttons on what sounded like a stereo. Soft music begun to fill the room, but I didn't recognise the melody. Edward climbed back onto the bed, but instead of meeting his trousers, I could feel his skin, and his quite obvious hard on pressing against my thigh.

"So, Miss Swan. Do I still need that search warrant?"

"Nu-uh" I mumbled, shaking my head from side to side. He bent his head down to mine, placing a kiss on my lips before saying

"Good, because I didn't plan on showing you one." He gave me a kiss on the cheek before thrusting into me.

We both groaned in pleasure before he opened that mouth of his.

"You have no idea how much I enjoy seeing you tied up like this beneath me" he grabbed my breasts and begun to squeeze them

"Mmm, Edward" I moaned as I could feel the familiar sensation building in my stomach.

"Yes baby, that's it." He encouraged me as he continued to pump into me

"Edward I need- need you to. Aaaah!"

"What Bella? Tell me what you need"

"I-I need you to, fuck me. Harder. Now Edwaaaaar- Yesss!" I screamed as he obeyed my command.

We continued like this for a few minuets until I was about to climax

"Edward. I think im going to come!" I screamed.

"Come for me baby" he purred as he caressed the side of my face lightly. Edward was right, although this was the lightest of touches, it felt as though he was touching the bone under my skin. Edward pushed me over the edge when he started to rub my clit again.

"Ahhhhhh! EDWARD! Yess." I felt Edward Release into me as we came together. After he collapsed onto me to catch his breath.

I was planning on running my fingers though his hair, but remembered I couldn't, because I was still chained to his bed. Edward was busy nuzzling into my breasts, sighing in contentment

"Edward?" I asked?

"Mmm?" he mumbled into my chest

"Can I have my hands and my sight back? Please?"

He got off me, undid the scarf and then went to get the cuff key off the nightstand. I blinked my eyes several times until they re-adjusted to the light .Once he un cuffed me, I hugged him tightly. He wrapped his arms back around me and kissed the top of my head.

"You were right."

"I was?" he sounded confused.

"About being blindfolded. Maybe I could try that on you sometimes." I teased. When he didn't reply, I thought I might have offended him slightly. By somehow undermining his masculinity. I looked up at him before continuing.

"What, are you scared I would somehow undermine your masculinity. By making you my prisoner?"

"No, not at all. Its just. The thought of you, being a dom over me. Just such a turn on."

"Well, you will have to wait, wont you." I said.

"I hope not too long." He kissed the top of my head before pulling us both under his covers.

That night I fell asleep quickly, but was soon confronted with the real life trauma that was my life.

OK, so im sorry its been a while. The plan was to upload on Saturday night, but I ended up in the hospital (Don't worry im ok now) and Sunday I just didn't feel up to writing any more. So I thought I would treat you to a lemon. It was long overdue anyway? Right?

So review and let me know what you thought of this chapter. Reviews are almost as good as being chained to Edwards bed blindfolded :D


	10. Chapter 10:Sweet dreams Or Nightmare

**Ok, so everything is going well atm for our favourite horny people :) and thank you for the reviews I got. They mean the world to me and tell me where I am going wrong (or right). If you haven't already, hit my profile and check out my friend Shannon's story. There is a link there. You just have to copy and past. Simples. XD ok, so here is chapter 11. things get a little… interesting.**

**Enjoy.**

***Disclaimer* (cause I keep forgetting): Twilight never has, never will be mine. :'( I know, it's a sad affair. But there is only one person who owns it. And he lawyers will eat my ass if I try to take credit. *Sigh***

**ஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐ**

**EPOV**

I was pulled out of one of the most amazing dreams I had ever had. Bella and myself were sitting on a blanket in one of the public parks in Seattle. It was a lovely day and there were lots of families around as well. Suddenly, a beautiful small child came bouncing up to me and threw herself into my arms.

Her slightly wavy brown-red hair blew around until the wind slowed from the motion of movement. Her all too familiar scent hit me and made me think of the woman sat right next to me. Her face turned to me as she placed one hand on my face and said

"Push me on the swings, Daddy" It was not the face she had said the word 'Daddy' that shocked me. No. it was the eyes. a Perfect Replica of Bella's staring right back into my own. And the perfect smile that beamed up at me in anticipation

"Sure hon. Ill be there in a second." As the girl got off me I leaned over to my Beautiful girl and noticed a small golden ring on the left hand. It was very familiar. I smiled as I placed a kiss on her cheek as she then watched me get up and chase after the child.

I was pushing the girl on the swing, her laughter ringing in my ears when a boy, around the age of five came up to me and pulled on the back of my trousers. I turned to see his broken face. tear stained and puffy eyed. Though this was not the only thing to break my heart. His dead, saddened voice was the thing that made me almost cry

"Daddy, did you forget me? What about mommy? Did you replace us?"

And then I woke up in a cold sweat. I recognised the little boy. My little boy. Anthony. And his mother, Kate. the dream had gone from pure bliss to utter nightmare in the space of about three seconds I rolled over to see I had only a few minuets until my alarm was due to go off. In the dark, I fumbled around until I found the correct button. I lay there thinking over what I had just dreamt. I hadn't seen Anthony in 3 weeks now. Though he had been on holiday and last weekend I had been rather busy. Maybe I should call Kate today and ask if I could perhaps see him the week after next. I didn't want my little boy thinking his daddy had forgotten him. 3 weeks to me were nothing to me. They sometimes felt like 3 minuets. But to a five year old. They could seem like an eternity. And then another thought hit me. I had seen Bella, with a wedding ring on. One that looked the same as my mothers. The very same one she had left to me in her will.

I decided I would let Bella know I was leaving to get ready for work, so I shook her gently, placing a few small kisses on her cheek.

"Bella? Bella? Im sorry to wake you, but I was just letting you know im getting up for work. I didn't want you to wake and panic again" I honestly didn't want her thinking I was insensitive.

"What time is it?" She managed to get out. It was very muffled as most of her face was buried in the pillow. "Five-thirty. Love." I answered.

"Just leave me another note. I already forgot wha-" he words were slow and quiet. When suddenly there was silence. I assumed that she had fallen asleep and would leave her another note. Like she requested. And I would tell her what time to expect me home. Seen as how she had made a fuss yesterday about not being able to make me a proper tea.

After showering and dressing I made my way to the kitchen to get out some cereal and a cup off coffee. Whilst the kettle was boiling and I was spooning some instant coffee into a mug, I realised I now had a dilemma. I had Bella her. The woman of my dreams, who I had wanted for so long but never been able to have. The one woman who I had been forced to admire from afar because I thought she was happy with Jacob fucking Black. But I also hadn't told her about my son. Something like that should not be kept from someone you are practically living with. And then on the other hand were my son and Kate. Kate didn't care much for me anymore. And neither did I care for her. We had been together for about 6 months in high school when she found she was pregnant. I stayed with her all the way through the pregnancy and for about a year after he was born. But things got too much for her and she kicked me out. Insisting that she didn't need me in her life. And I had to hand it to her. She has done fine without me there. Although I still pay maintenance for him.

But should Kate ever think I was pushing Anthony away for some other woman, the claws would come out.

I continued to ponder over this situation while I ate and drank and once I was finished I wrote Bella her note. Telling her I would miss her and couldn't wait to come home. Because to be fucking honest. This was going to be a long fucking day.

BPOV

I sleep peacefully that night. I dreamt of Edward and myself on a beach on some remote island. With the waves lapping at the shore and the sunrays beating down above us as we lay on the sands, forgetting that the rest of the world was actually happening a few miles back across the sea.

"You look beautiful, my love." I suddenly heard someone whisper into my ear. It made me jump a little, but I opened my eyes just enough to see Edward, propping himself up on one arm, his eyes hungrily bouncing all over my not too covered body.

I sat up and looked over his body too. It took my breath away. He was wearing a pair of simple black swimming trunks and still managed to make himself look like he was a model. If only I could look like that in swimwear. I had on a midnight blue bikini. Edward insisted on it, he said he loved the way it made my skin glow slightly. The planes of his well-defined chest still had a few beads or water clinging to him for dear life, most had been dried up by the sun. I hadn't swum yet, too afraid to drown, though I knew Edward would not let that happen to me.

He rose onto his feet and held out a hand for me. I placed my hand in his and he helped me stand.

"Come on love. The water is so warm, you'll love it." He promised in his honey sweet voice. As we walked the short stroll to the waters edge, I noticed, looking back that our footprints were faint. Like only ghosts had walked them. I ignored it, and focused my attention back on the man next to me. As we reached the waters edge, I slid out of my flip-flops and he also kicked off his sandals. He lead me into the water by the hand, and as the water got up to around my chest, he floated onto his back puling mew with him.

As we twisted within the warm water, now kissing the waves were gently rocking us from side to side. I could feel myself getting slightly nauseated by the sensation and Edward soon picked up on this.

"Is something wrong my love?" His voice full of concern.

"I just feel slightly nauseated., with all the rocking." He smiled back at me and pulled us up back into the shallow parts. So most of our bodies were covered as we sat.

"I love you so much Isabella Cullen" he hummed as he kissed the top of my head as I gazed out across the open space of water, watching the sun begin to set.

"I love you too Edward. So much, it hurts me to be away from you."

"Then don't ever leave"

"I don't plan on it. Till death do us part. Remember?"

"Yes. That day shall forever be etched into my heart and mind."

Although the scene was beautiful, the people, voices and sounds were all wrong. Like they were only half filled. Like something other was yet to be added. The colours around me, they looked washed out, watermarked if you will. The voices and sounds all sounded like echoes. Far away and only half full.

I was being pulled from the dream by a rocking sensation.

When my eyes opened. I was disappointed to be confronted by darkness and a few sliver slivers pushing though the blind slats.

"Bella? Bella? Im sorry to wake you, but I was just letting you know im getting up for work. I didn't want you to wake and panic again."

"What time is it?" I groaned out. Already forgetting what he told me.

"Five-thirty. Love."

"Just leave me another note. I already forgot wha-"

After that, I didn't remember anything else. I think I fell asleep again, because the next time my eyes opened. A orange tint was filling the room. I rolled over to look at the small alarm clock sitting on the pine nightstand. Eight thirty. I decided it would be late enough to get up and dressed. As I did so. I though about the dream I just had. Edward had called me Isabella Cullen.

WTF?

And it seemed as though we were on out honeymoon. I had only met Edward, less than a week ago (Excluding the probable many time I had walked past him in the hallways and not even noticed him) and I was already having dreams of being his wife. I couldn't deny being with him felt totally right. But I also couldn't push this feeling that he was keeping something from me.

Whilst dressing I realised that most of my bruising was staring to clear up, though the worst was still on my ribs, my arms were looking allot better. I was feeling brave and put on another pair of low rise jeans and a nice red T-shirt with a slight floral pattern along the hem. I made my way into the kitchen and again noticed a piece of paper standing up on its side. I picked it up. And read it

_Dear Bella,_

_I know you probably don't remember but you told me to leave you another note after I woke you this morning. Ill be back for around eight tonight so maybe you can cook me up something else delicious. Though, I know one thing that tastes far better than anything you could ever cook. ;)_

_I will miss you while im at work. Every second drags when I am away from you._

_Love you_

_Miss you_

_-Edward._

_P.S There is a spare key in the drawer under the phone. If you want it. It's yours._

Wow, Edward left me a suggestive note, told me he loves me and misses me while he is at work and left me a key to his apartment. I sat the note back down and made my way over to the phone.

Then something hit me. I hadn't even spoken to Rosalie in almost a week. I picked up the phone and started to dial. She wouldn't have left for work yet, she doesn't start until ten thirty. It was Thursday and only half nine. Half day for Rose. The phone rang for about 3 seconds before a very out of breath Rose answered

"Hello?" She croaked.]

"Hi, Rose, it's Bella." I said timidly. I knew what was coming next.

"Oh my gosh BELLA SWAN! Don't you ever do that to me ever again! Not calling me. I got worried and when to your apartment only to find the door had been locked shut with a police notice on the door. I rang your cell over 100 times trying to find you but nothing. I called Ange and she said she hadn't heard anything on Sunday so I gave up there. And I was soo worried Bella. You don't know how much." I heard sobs coming from the other end of the phone

"Rose its fine. I'm fine. Honestly. Come round after work and I'll tell you everything."

"Come round where Bella?"

"Well you know my old apartment?"

"Yes"

"Well, 3 doors down, on the same Side. That's where im staying."

"Ok, you will tell me everything then Bella, I have been a nervous wreck. Worrying about you soo much. I have know you all my life. Well, not literally but it fells that way."

"I know exactly what you mean Rose. And I feel bad for not calling you sooner. I have been… Distracted."

I couldn't help the sly grin on my face,

"Bella. Stop smirking and tell me now!" Crap. She was good

"Not till later. Don't you need this hour to sculpt that hair of yours? Plus I need to nip to the shop"

"Oh gosh, your right. Talk later Bella."

"Yeh, see you Rose."

"By Bella."

"By Rose"

-click-

placed the phone back into its cradle and then started to rummage through the drawer for said spare key. Once I found it I put it in my back pockets as I decided I would walk to the store down the road. I had been inside for days it would do me good to get some air.

I found my purse missed in with a bunch of other stuff Alice had rescued from the apartment for me and checked how much I had in there. There was only $15.00 and a few quarters, so I thought that would be enough for my little outing.

Once I had made my way out of the apartment and down to the main street, I begun to feel a little nervous. Like someone was watching me. There were plenty of people out and about on the sidewalk, heading to work, meetings and such. But I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching me. I hurried down the sidewalk keeping my eyes trained on the floor and making sure my purse didn't fall out of my pocket.

The store wasn't too far away, no more than a ten-minuet walk and when I got there, It was almost empty. Only a few people in the actual store. After another fifteen minuets of pointless wandering around the aisles, I noticed the shopkeeper giving me funny glances, so I decided to just get the daily newspaper. After leaving the store, my plan was to sit on a bench and take in some fresh air. I found one not too far from the store and made use of it. Reading non important things like some 60-year-old woman who has adopted the 89th cat this year and so on. I sat there for around half an hour before the typical Olympic Peninsula weather patterns kicked in. the rain started to fall. I didn't like the rain. Cold wet things didn't do it for me. My instincts were telling me to run home, to get out of the foul, wet and cold. But the rational part of my brain was telling me a wet pavement and Bella running was not a good combination. I walked quickly, but not enough for me to fall over, with the newspaper tucked under my arm. It took me around twenty minuets to walk back to the apartment block

On arriving back to the apartment, I saw a familiar looking car parked on the road, and then a very familiar blonde stepped out.

"Bella!" she squealed. "I went up there and knocked on the door you said, but no one answered so I thought I had the wrong door, but I checked and I thought I was right so I came back down here to wait to see if you had gone out." Wow, this woman could talk. She said this so fast, I had only blink once during the whole speech.

"Um Rose. Im not a super human robot. I can't process everything that quickly. And do you mind if we move inside. Getting wet here."

"Sure. So anyways. I got to work and then realised it was shut. Vera was standing outside, probably waiting for me, I don't know why she didn't just ring me to be honest Bells, and anyway. She told me the salon would be shut for 3 days. Gas leak apparently." She shrugged her shoulders and stepped into the lift. I pressed the buttons and as soon as the doors closed she assaulted me with questions.

"So, You have some explaining to do. Missy." She pointed her finger at me. And then waited for me to continue. I had around seventy eight seconds until the lift reached my floor.

"Ok, im not going to go through every detail, so to cut a long story short Rose. On Friday night, Jake came home late again. We fought, he kicked me out I ended up collapsing in tears in front of some randomness door. He came home invited me in, let me stay the night. I was going to ring you on Saturday, but I totally forgot."

"You. Forgot. About. Me?" she sounded upset. I turned to look at her face properly

"Rose, it's not like that. See. I went into the apartment, just to try and grab a few things, I ran out with nothing the night before. But Jake cornered me. Again. And beat me up. I was in hospital Rose. Im sorry."

"He did what to you Bella? That dog better not have touched one hair on your god damned body or I'll-" Her tone was deadly, the acid in her voice would have been enough to melt away the small metal box wee were still in.

"Rose, its too late. I have a couple fractured ribs, broken toe or two and hello?" I made a point of the bruising to my body.

"Bella, why do you put up with it?"

"I'm not. The police are getting a court date sorted out and he is in custody for the time being." The lift dinged and we exited. I pulled the key from my back pocket and opened the door.

"Wow, Bella. You sure can pick them cant you." She said, taking in the awesomeness that was Edwards's apartment.

"And he is tidy too." I added.

"I can see that. So. What's the deal with you and this guy?"

"Edward and I? Well, im sort of living here for the time being? Does that count as anything?"

"Well, did he tell you that you can stay here? And did he give you that key or is it on loan?" I decided to see her make her own conclusions on the letter that he left me that morning. I walked over to the counter were I had left it, picked it up and handed it to her.

After a few seconds of reading it she looked up at me, and then I realised it was a bad idea, she had seen that part about something tasting better than anything I could cook.

"So, how many times have you fucked him then?" I was a little shocked, but then again I shouldn't have been. Rose was never one to sugar coat things. I sighed then told her what she wanted to know.

"Twice. Once Saturday morning and last night. Not that its anything to do with you. Do you see me asking about your sex life?"

"No. Because your too god damned chicken to ask. You should try talking about it more often. Might loosen you up a bit."

"Rose. You know I don't want to know who you have been fucking and id rather not know. Ok?"

"Fine. But im having details out of you." She said. I knew there was no going back now.

I ended up telling her ever-single detail. She was good at getting what she wanted. We spent the large part of the morning discussing my sex life and she was busy giving me pointes on how to have better sex. Not that I was complaining about sex with Edward anyway? It was all-good if it was sex with Edward.

At the first opportunity I got, I decided I would distract her. If there was anything on gods green earth that worked better for a distraction to Rosalie Hale, It was asking her how her weekend was.

"-And anyway. He sounds hot. And like he cares about you. So he passes the Rose test." She added with a sweet smile.

"And since when did I need you to pick guys for me?"

"Since Joke-ub Black. Oops I meant Jacob black" She truly hated him. Ever since the first time she met him and immediately saw a bruise on my arm, put two and two together and got four first time.

"Rose, please. Can we talk about something else?" I begged

"Fine" she grumbled. "What do you suggest?" Now it was my turn. I thought with a sly smile.

"How was the date then?"

"Oh my gosh, Bella. Emmett was such a Gentleman. He was so sweet and he didn't even try and kiss me on the lips goodnight. He just gave me a peck right here" she pointed with a perfectly manicured nail to the exact spot on her cheek where he kissed her "and the watched me go in and then drove away. I think he could be the one Bella." She was so happy, her skin was glowing. Her smile lit up her whole face. she hadn't even tried to date anyone since Royce dumped her a year ago. I managed to convince her that it was time she got back out there. Just because one man spoiled it all, doesn't mean they are all like that.

Wait, did she just say Emmett?

"Hey Rose. What was the guys name again?"

"Emmett. Why?"

"That wouldn't happen to be an Emmett Cullen would it?" I couldn't help it. Its not like Emmett was a common name. Not like Sam or Mike is anyway.

"Oh my gosh. Yes. Do you know him?" Rose was shocked to find out I knew him.

"Sort of. He took a statement off me about, you know."

"Yeh. Oh guess what Bella?"

"What?"

"He has invited me to-" She started, so I thought I would finish

"His parents on Sunday for dinner?" There was a moment pause before we both erupted into laughter.

We sat laughing, talking about the men in out lives and funny stories that we knew about them. Time was passing and before long rose had to up and leave.

"Oh, I didn't know how late it had got. Im sorry I have to go pick up my dress from the Drycleaners. The one im going to wear Sunday."

"Ok Rose. And I just know that you will look fabulous in it."

She gave me a quick kiss on the check and a soft hug before dashing out of the door. The rain had eased off by now, but it was still drizzling outside.

Rose had only been gone around ten minuets when the phone range. At first I thought it could have been her, but if she had forgotten something, then surely she would have just come back for it. I had given her the number for this apartment so she could call me incase she felt more Bella withdrawal symptoms. I was about to pick up the phone when it went to answer message.

Hi, Edward. It's Kate. Look I know your at work right now, but as soon as you get in, can you please call me. Anthony is missing you and wants to know if you can come over. He misses his daddy. 3 weeks may not seem long to you. But him, it feels like centuries.

_Just call me back as soon as you can._

_Bye._

It was a female and as I stood there, I became more and more enraged with Edward.

Kate?

Anthony

And worst of all.

Daddy…?

**Ok, so I hade some spare time today and decided I would spoil you lot a little :) ok, you know what to do. Leave me a review please they make my day. And also, don't forget to check out Shannon's story. (link on my profile. Check it out. Im also her beta. So that's why her story is so awesomely awesome!. Jk, im not that vane.) **

**Reviews are better than sleeping with Edward. **


	11. Chapter 11: Going Home Without You

**Ok, thank you for my repeat reviewers. So last chapter. Bit of a bombshell there. I hope you liked the last chapter. And please remember to review. All you people in the Netherlands, Malaysia, Saudi, ****Chile and so on thank you. Never thought I would have people reading that far away. Can't believe it. **

**So a huge thank-you to you all. Here is your next chappy (BTW, im updating a bit quicker now because I will be staring college on the 8****th****, so im trying to make up for the lack that is to come. )**

**So enjoy your next chapter folks :)**

'_Daddy'_ Edward was a 'Daddy' to some child he never even mentioned? Did he not think that was important? I think I deserve to know about this mystery child!

We were practically in a relationship and he managed to leave out one giant ass factor.

Why do all the men I have in my life hate me enough to lie to me? Did Edward not trust me enough to tell me about his son?

I continued to pace the apartment in a furious temper. The same questions bouncing around in my head. Why? Why? Why?

It got to four thirty and I still couldn't find a decent answer. Rose should be done with getting her dress by now. Maybe I could call her and ask if I could stop the night. It would be better than staying here and facing him. Anything would be better than facing him right now!

Is it simply a fact that I'm meant to be unloved? No man has ever been as nice to me as Edward, yet he chose to spoil it with deceitfulness. I couldn't say lies really, because he hadn't told me anything to lie about. Just avoiding the truth. I picked up the phone and dialled Roses' cell number.

"Hello?" she answered slightly unsure. She must not recognise the number.

"Hi, um, its me Rose. I think I need to stop at yours tonight. Is that ok?" I was slightly unsure, because she may have another date with Emmett and I would hate to ruin her plans. Though it would be unlikely seen as he seemed to work the night shifts.

"Sure Bella. But why?"

"Look, can I explain when I get there?"

"Sure, come over whenever. I'm in all evening."

"Ok, see you in about half an hour then."

"Ok, see you."

"Bye" and with that, she hung up.

Although rose only lived a few blocks away, I would need to pack something. I would not be having a repeat performance of last week. I still hadn't found a charger for my cell phone but Rosalie had the same phone as me, so I could maybe borrow her charger.

After packing a few nights worth of clothing, I checked my watch. It was now four forty-five. I had fifteen minuets to get to Roses place. Just as I was about to leave the apartment, I felt something in my back pocket that suddenly seemed to weigh one hundred pounds. It was a small silver key. I slammed it onto the small drawer set by the phone and then thought it would at least be decent to leave him a note, to let him know why I have gone missing.

I pulled out a pen and rooted around and found a pad of post-it notes and begun scrawling until I was satisfied with what I had wrote.

It was harsh and cruel. But I was feeling so pissed at him right now I couldn't believe it.

I couldn't get over it

I had left him a number to call should he feel the need to apologise.

Tard. I thought to myself.

What an absolute retard. Why didn't he just tell me. It wouldn't have mattered to me if he had a son. His past relationships were nothing to do with me and if a kid just happened to be part of the package deal, it was still the past. So what Edward had a son at a young age, my mom had me young. And what business was it of mine if he had a son. That wasn't the problem. The problem was that he didn't trust me enough to tell me.

Does he love me? I thought he did.

I stuck the post-its somewhere so obvious that even a blind person would find them and then proceeded to leave the apartment.

Again, good riddance to bad rubbish. I marched out of the apartment block with my head held high. Remembering the last almost week, and remembering how good it had been up until this afternoon.

**EPOV**

Work had been hectic today. A child had been rushed into ER needing serious medical attention after being trapped in a house fire. Third degree burns. And then two more operations to do a small skin graft with what we could. All before lunch.

Then the lunch hour was spent trying to fight off Stanley. She had been trying to flirt with me across the cafeteria and then invited herself to sit with Jazz and myself. Sitting her ass next to me. And not so discreetly touching me. I felt dirty. I shuddered at remembering the contact. And then she started to rub her foot up and down my leg. I politely ignored it until she started to rub her hand on my leg. I just moved her hand off me. Jazz couldn't stop himself. Once she left he just erupted into laughter. He always knew how I felt.

"Dude, you looked so awkward there. Like, you would have been more comfortable if I had been sat here naked."

"Jazz. Now I need therapy. Not a nice mental image there"

"Well, cant be as bad as imagining her naked" he added with a wicked smile.

"Aww. Dude" That was really not something I wanted to imagine. "You are so getting my shrinks bill." And with that I walked away and dumped my lunch tray on the metal cart.

Then when lunch ended I had to make my rounds and ended up diving into some random patients room to avoid Stanley again.

Realising I had escaped the claws of death, I breathed a sigh of relief with me eyes shut and my back to the door.

"Hello?" A frail voice called from somewhere in the room.

"Are you here to give me my bed bath?" The voice continued. My eyes flew open see an ancient looking man sitting in his bed reading some magazine.

Eww. That was soo not what I was being paid for.

"Sorry sir, no. But I would like to check your IV drip." I used as an excuse. I just did a standard check. To make sure everything was in place properly. After a few minuets of avoidance I announced that everything was in order and proceeded to leave the room. I peeped though the blinds to check that she wasn't still hovering around in the corridor. The coast was clear, so I made my great escape back to my office.

I had to make rounds again and this took longer then expected because for some reason, today was just not my day and some crazy old lady would not stop talking to me. I felt bad, because none of her family had come to visit her and she was alone. So I guess that was my reasoning behind staying and talking to her.

I was glad to see the day end. And couldn't wait to get home and see my beautiful girlfriend. Well. That's what she was to me. I couldn't wait to kiss her and eat some of her delicious food. Or her own culinary delights.

I pulled up into the garage and began to make my way into the apartment building. The ride up the elevator was excruciatingly slow. It seemed like the further up I got. The slower it seemed to go.

Finally. I reached the 18th floor and I had to keep myself from sprinting to my door. As I opened the door, I felt like something was missing. Every time I had been in this room I had been able to feel something sparkle inside of me. But something was missing. The lights were off and it was cold.

"Bella?" I called out on a whim. I turned to flick on the light switch and was met by paper. I pulled it off and then flickered on the light.

Before reading the note I placed my keys on the table next to the phone then read the note in my hand

_Edward. I have gone to stop at a friend's house seeing as you don't seam to trust me enough to tell me you biggest kept secret. I don't know why you didn't tell me. Although I had only been with you such a short time and nothing had been declared. I thought I might have been able to love you. And I thought that maybe you had felt the same._

_Call me when you decide you want to apologise for being such an ass._

_P.s. you have an answer phone message._

I flipped the piece of paper over and was met by a landline number to call. This must be the number of the friends house she was staying at.

I don't know why. But it seemed as if she has written the last line with a lot of hate. And it hurt me too know that she could have been capable of loving me. Hell I knew I loved her, I loved her with every fibre of my being. Every single cell in my body screamed for her. My heart was aching knowing that I had done something to upset her. And I couldn't help but flinch every time she had called me a name. What on earth could I possibly have done to irk her temper that much she would want to leave me?

I sat the paper down, hit play on my message tab and it begun to play while I proceeded to get a beer out of the fridge and begun to sip at it.

A monotone voice came on before an all too familiar voice followed after.

_You have one new message. First message; today at three fifty four pm:__*****__beep*_

_Hi, Edward. It's Kate. Look I know you're at work right now, but as soon as you get in, can you please call me. Anthony is missing you and wants to know if you can come over. He misses his daddy. 3 weeks may not seem long to you. But him, it feels like centuries._

_Just call me back as soon as you can._

_Bye._

**Shit!**

The beer slipped from my hand. The bottle smashed and the liquid spilled all over the floor. I had wanted to tell Bella. Truly I had. But I hadn't known how she would take it. And I certainly didn't want her to find out this way. What the hell had I done?

_End of final message. To delete press one. To replay press two. To save press three. To repeat these options press the hash key._

So that's what she had meant by me not trusting her. She must hate me. She must be hurting now. But not as much as I was. Now that I knew that there was a slight glimmer of hope that she could have loved me. And I had spoiled it by withholding the most important thing in my life.

I decided that Kate could wait for her call. Anthony would be in bed by now, so I wouldn't be able to speak to him, I could call her tomorrow. Friday was my day off. Along with Saturday and Sunday. Because I worked such long hours, I got a 3 day weekend.

I don't know why I didn't just call Bella on the number she had given me, but instead, I round myself filing through the phone book trying to match up the number with a name. It took me the best part of an hour. But when I found the address, I threw myself out of the apartment and ran down the stairs as fast as I could. I jumped into my car and span its shiny ass out of the garage as fast as I could.

The address was not far from where I lived. No more than a five minuet drive. The rain was pounding onto the tin roof of the car and was making me that little bit more pissed off, because I wanted to drive one hundred mph. Not thirty. As I was caught at one of the traffic lights I sat drumming my fingers on the wheel when something caught my eye.

It was nothing of great importance. In fact most people would have simply ignored the item. But it belonged to Bella. Just something she had left in the car on the ride back from the hospital. It was a sweater, cast on the carelessly on the back seat. I just happened to see to whilst glancing in my rear view mirror. I reached behind me and pulled it towards me. I couldn't help myself. I pulled it to my nose and inhaled. _Ahhh._ Odour Du Bella.

And then I felt tears forming in my eyes.

Why did the only good thing that ever happened to me have to walk away?

Why did I have to push her like that?

Why couldn't I have just come clean?

_Cause you're a jerk_

_Cause you're an ass hole._

_Because you're a guy._

My subconscious set met straight.

By now, tears were forming in my eyes and I could hear honking from behind me. I dropped the shirt into my lap, put the car into gear and drove to the sidewalk were I parked the car and let the tears flow.

I couldn't believe that I had lied to her. I loved her. I loved Bella Swan.

The rain that continued to fall all around me made my mood worse as I sat there sobbing and feeling sorry for myself. I decided that I couldn't face Bella tonight. Not like this. Not like some pathetic lovesick fool. No. I would have to win back her trust somehow. But the question was how.

I turned my car around and drove back to my cold, empty flat. No. It was no longer home without the one person I truly loved in there. It was a shell. A place to exist. Not a warm inviting home where you lived.

With the simple item of Bella's' clothing in my arms, I curled up on top of the covers; too afraid to get in it and disturb her scent which lingered amongst the fabric. I couldn't bear to loose that as well.

That night I sat up half the night crying myself to sleep, and when sleep did come, it was unpleasant and restless


	12. NOTE!

**Quick Note!!**

Ok, sorry its been aaaaages b4 an update! Truly I am.

I lost my laptop for a week, due to it having to go in for repairs (that couldn't be helped thanks to my cat pluss it cost me £75 to get it fixed, so that sucked ass!)

And now im having a bit of writers block.

So I will have the next one up soon

Sorry to keep you all waiting :(


	13. Chapter 12 I Cant Face The Dark Alone

**Yo, my readers :) I'm sorry for long time no update. There is more of an explanation at the bottom for you to read so please enjoy the next chapter and feel free to rant in a review if you wish. Enjoy your next chapter.**

When I arrived at Roses house, I was tired of turning over the many new 'what ifs', 'maybes' and 'whys' in my mind. It was starting to give me a headache and the last thing I needed to be doing now is thinking about things that will never happen. Whatever Edward and I could have had was essentially not going to happen anytime soon, if ever. And the thought of that broke my heart, possibly more than the fact that he hadn't been able to trust me enough to tell me about his son.As I got closer and closer to her door, I started to feel slightly apprehensive about Rose's reaction to this bombshell. Would Rose want to cut his balls off? Would she side with me or tell me to grow a pair? I had no more time for pondering, because the door flew open before I could even knock on the damned thing, and I was confronted with a Rose who looked agitated, pissed, sympathetic and worried. I really hoped that she wouldn't have this look on her face for the entire night. The last thing I wanted was Rose's eyes to be filled with a mixture of sympathy and pity. I didn't want that.

I opened my mouth to speak, but she beat me to the punch. Pointing with one perfectly manicured nail she pointed to the warm fuzzy chocolate brown sofa and ordered, "You, sit."

I noticed that there were 2 cups of freshly made hot coco on the table. Rose knew that that was just what I needed right now, a nice cup of hot coco, my best friend to talk to and maybe if Rose has some... share a nice tub of Ben and Jerry's ice cream.

I slouched into her apartment and was greeted by a strong whiff of lavender scented candles burning somewhere in the room and I liked the familiarity of it all.

I flopped down on the couch and I made myself comfortable whilst Rose walked over to grab the TV remote and turned off whatever programme was on. She then sat with one leg tucked under her and the other dangling off the edge of the sofa. Her whole body now facing me.

"Well then" she begun, taking hold of my hand "Be honest, who do I need to dig a grave for now?" she joked.

I laughed humourlessly. "You really want me to tell you?" I asked after I had stopped laughing, which in reality was only a few seconds.

"No, I want to sit here playing guessing games all night. Using my super amazing powers of deduction I shall get it in super human speed." She laughed. "Of course I want to fucking know. No matter who it is."

"You really won't like it Rose." I said knowing that Rose being Rose will probably want to tear him to pieces with her bare hand, light a fire and dance around it while throwing different parts of his dismembered body into it piece by piece.

"Just tell me Bella" she pleaded like a five year old at Christmas. I drew in a breath and barley whispered his name.

"Edward." I said surmising everything in one short word. As I spoke his name though, I felt a terribly ache in my chest. Jesus Christ Bella man up... you can't even say his name now without him hurting you.

Rose and I placed our now empty cups of coco on the table in front of us, as Rose looked at me for a few moments, waiting to see if I would say anything else and soon got the message that I wasn't quite ready. We sat in silence for a few minutes and then suddenly Rose was off the settee and I didn't know where she had gone. First I thought it could have been to her car, to drive over there and castrate him; I honestly wouldn't put it past her, even though Ed.. he was Emmett's brother. But then I heard rummaging the kitchen so I called out.

"Rose? What are you doing in there?"

"We have an appointment." She stated simply.

"With who?" I wondered, not clicking onto what she was talking about immediately. She came back in with a tub of ice cream and two spoons. She set the tub and spoons between us as she made herself comfortable again.

"Why, Mr. Ben and Mr. Jerry of course. Who else?" We both laughed as we begun to eat away at the Baked Alaska ice cream. Ahhh I knew my girl would come through for me.

"So tell me, what has he done? It seemed to me like he was practically perfect in every way. I bet it's something rely simple isn't it" she begun. Pointing her spoon at me.

Jesus Christ did I really make him sound like the male version of Mary Poppins when I talked to her earlier today? Surely not.

"Um no Rose. It's a bit bigger than that."I said barely getting the words out and I knew then that it would be insanely difficult for me to actually say what the big deal was about and why he had reduced me to needing Ben and Jerry's.

"OH MY GOD! He's gay. All the good best looking ones are gay." She pouted. Fucking hell woman, can't she keep quiet long enough for me to actually tell her what was wrong. As it stands I think I would be happier if he was gay...okay maybe not since he was so very talented with his cock and his tongue. Just the mere thought of what he did to my body made the ache in my heart grow even more. What the fuck was wrong with me?

"No Rose. Are you going to keep interrupting me?" I almost yelled, because I really wanted to get telling her over and done with. Like a band aid... quick and easy and relatively painless.

She pretended to lock her mouth and throw away the key and I couldn't help but laugh a little.Rose always knew how to make me laugh even when I was upset. It was times like these when I understood and was grateful for having her as my best friend.

"Ok, good. So after you left me, like hardly even ten minutes had passed, the phone rang. It was asome girl named Kate. She was telling Edward that Anthony missed him and wanted to see him." I decided to let Rose absorb that for a few second, as well as give myself time to gather the strength to tell her the worst part.

"Aww. Is that some kind of pet name?" she cooed in an odd sort of way. "Actually scratch that, I'd rather not know Oh god please tell me it's a dog." She pleaded.

"I wish it was a dog. And no it's not a pet name." I took in a deep breath. "Anthony is, Edwards Son" I said slowly as I felt my heart break a little bit more. Hearing the words had hurt a hell of a lot, but to say them out loud to someone else was even worse.

I braced myself for Rose's reaction. Fury? Ranting and raving about what a total ass he was for not telling me about his...son? Cursing his name and saying she was going to fucking rip his balls off and shove them as far up his ass as they will go? Either way I was wrong. I got an unheard reaction from Rose and certainly not one that I expected.

Rose simply sat there. Speechless for once. I may have got out my camera for sarcastic sentiment only, to record the ground breaking feat of Rosalie Hale speechless. It took a few minutes for her vocal chords to work again and even then I didn't anticipate the words that came out of her mouth. Okay maybe I thought she's say something like that but it's not what I really wanted her to say.

"Wow, umm. I don't really know what to say Bells" she said struggling for words.

"I figured. That has to be longest I have seen you speechless. Your face was a picture." I joked back at her. I had been the bane of so many of her jokes it was unbelievable and now I finally had something on her.

"Bella. I know that is kind of a bombshell, but stuff like that is generally saved for the 5th or 6thdate anyway. That way it isn't too much, too soon. And before you get all bitchy at me, I totally get why your pissed. I know that if Emmett had done something like that to me, then sure I would be pissed but I wouldn't just run away. Face your problems. Grow a pair and go talk to him" she said sounding all knowledgeable and like the Rose I knew and loved, but that didn't mean I liked what she had to say.

"Don't give me that look Bella. You know that I am right." I pouted before taking another spoonful of misery consoling ice cream. Ben and Jerry's could solve any problem known to man.

An awkward silence passed as we sat. I ate and brooded. She sat and brooded at my brooding, until she suddenly erupted, making me jump.

"That's it, we are going out, I can't take you and your misery now." I sat there spoon half in my mouth looking at her as if she had just spoken Swahili at me. I was enjoying my Ben and Jerry's binge.

"Get your arse up. NOW" she shouted when I didn't move, so I did. I got my ass up off the settee and let her push me into to the bedroom and paint my face and throw clothes on me. Clothes that I would never normally dream of wearing.

It was another hour before I was deemed "ready" I thought I looked like a whore in Roses mini deep red dress and matching black and red heels. I looked like a china doll as I stood in front of the mirror fingering the still slightly warm curls of hair thinking how odd I looked. The slight yellowing bruises on my arm were almost gone thankfully and barely visible and I knew that the ones on my ribs would still be brown. Soon though there would be no visible evidence of what Jacob 'asshole' Black had done to me. Suddenly my arm felt like it was being ripped from its socket and I heard Rose telling me I had to move.

"Come on Bella. For heaven's sakes. I try to make the girl happy and she stands in front of the mirror hating how she looks." Rose stopped and spun me round. Putting her arms on my shoulders and looking me straight in the eyes.

"Bella. You my best friend and I love you. I wouldn't let you go out looking like a whore or looking stupid. You look stunning. And any guy would be stupid or gay if he didn't want you. Now come on. We have lots of alcohol to drink." Her coy smile made me smile in return and we walked out of her apartment block arms linked and giggling into the cool evening air.

EPOV

My sleep was broken short bursts. I couldn't help it. I tossed and turned all night thinking what a fool I'd been. Such a god damned fucking idiot. I should have just told her. If she had loved me in any way, shape or form, like she said she could have, then she would have been accepting, right? Any scrap of her love I was not worthy of, not even in the slightest. I should simply go back to the stolen glimpses of her I was afforded when she would pass me in the lobby or the foyer on the steps. Back then I had lived just to catch a smile on her face, her face glow with happiness that radiated from her and effected everyone who had contact with her, and to see her cute little blush; all that and more simply made my day that much better and brighter. She made my world a brighter place to live just by existing. She'll never know how much it would hurt watching her walk past in those small skirts and on his arm. He was unworthy, just like every other motherfucker in this world, but him especially after the brutality he had shown towards Bella. I couldn't hold a candle to her goodness and kindness of heart. No one could. Oh, how much of a fool I felt. The tears wouldn't stop. I felt like such a pussy. Here I was, a surgeon who saves life's every day, and I was barely able to breathe myself. My lungs felt constricted and I was coughing and crying, holding the now slightly damp sweater of Bella's tight to my chest, as though if I let it go I would die. I clung to it like my life depended on it. Inhaling her sweet scent from it through my nostrils and letting my brain run amuck with images of her and myself together. My mind was cast back to the first time I saw her.

When I was leaving the appetent block and she was coming in. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going or anything, I was stuck in my own little bubble, and she was carrying a box of belongings, laughing and joking with a blonde about how she was finally taking a risk. Moving in with him, that fucking asshole. I bumped into her and a few of her possessions were cast to the floor. If looks could kill the blonde would have killed me then and there. We both muttered quick and shy "sorrys" to each other and both bent down to pick the items up. And I was reaching for a down turned photograph frame I felt a spark shoot through my finger and to my heart. I looked up and saw that our hands had touched and her pale beautiful face was inches from mine and I could smell her spearmint breath brush my skin. Her deep chocolate brown eyes were looking right at me, I felt like I could see right into her soul and her into mine, and all I saw was pureness of heart and mind, and that she was beautiful inside and out; it felt like an eternity until the blonde killed the moment quiet effectively by saying "Oh how utterly textbook cliché. The inevitable awkward hand touch as the star crossed lovers hands meet whilst picking up the scattered items." Followed by a dramatic swoon "Romeo, Romeo, were for art thou Romeo" she giggled and Bella joined in to clout Rose on the head. God if I didnt have anything against hitting girls I swear I could've hit her for ruining the moment. But my mother raised me better than that.

"Rose, I'm moving in with Jake. That was an accident." She said in such a sweet angelic voice. I felt like I had died and gone to heaven. I stood up and turned over the picture I felt my face drop. There was Bella and who I assumed was that Jake character holding her by the waist so her feet were dangling. Bent slightly at the stomach, and with the most beautiful smile. Her head turned slightly towards him but still towards the camera. Even at that moment seeing the picture of the two of them together I had felt that green eyed monster inside of me raring to get out and fight this Jake guy for Bella, because she was worth it. Even knowing nothing at all about her I knew she was worth it and I wanted her all for myself. I wanted to get to know her and her quirks and flaws and god dammit I wanted to love her.

That memory made me cry more. I could remember how hurt and stupid I felt. Of course she was taken. She was, no IS, I mentally corrected myself, beautiful. The most beautiful creature I had ever seen and I had let her slip through my fingers by keeping the simplest of things from her. I should have told her, I was just too worried that I would lose her and any chance I may have had with her by telling her that vital bit of information. But I lost her anyway. How could I have thought I stood a chance with her? I was well out of her league.

I rolled over to see my alarm clock through my watery eyes a mere blur but after blinking I saw it read 3:17 am. I was a state. A big fat horrible mess because of my idiocity. I wanted nothing more than to cry at her feet. Beg her to overlook it or at least hear me out and let me tell her why I didn't tell her sooner. I knew that, like her note said, it's not the fact that I had a child. The fact that I didn't trust her enough to tell her. I just didn't want her think 'Whoa…. He's got a kid. Back off.' I was being selfish. I didn't want her to leave; I needed her like I needed the air to breath. And in doing so, she left, leaving a huge gaping hole in my heart. I lost the girl that I loved. I wondered what she would be doing now. If she would still be up, possibly chatting to that blond who had ruined our moment with her crass sarcasm. Or lightly snoring on her friend's sofa? When it got late enough I was going to go round, and I wasn't going to leave until she had talked to me and let me explain. I'd sit on the street with my guitar and sing all day long if I had to. I'd endure all the passers by throwing coins into my guitar case thinking I was some kind of charity case if need be. If she said jump, I'd say how high. I loved her so much, and I would do anything for her, anything. All she had to do was say what she wanted and it would be hers no questions asked. It hurt to think she could be anywhere right now. She may have gone out. She may be sat there brooding she may be upset. Or she may have already started to forget about me and the connection we shared, that was so unlike anything I had ever felt with any other girl before. She could have suggested to Rose that they have a load of people round. What if some other slimy male had his hands on her. The thought of that made me want to hurl and smack something.

Something primal inside of me snapped. My inner cave man it seemed had decided to come and pay me a visit.

I sat up and wiped the tears from my face, and jumped from my bed. I sprinted to the bathroom and splashed my face with water. The last thing I wanted to do was look like I had been crying even though I had but somehow having other people know that I had, made me feel weak. Before I really knew what I was doing, I was out of my apartment. Keys in hand and heading out of the apartment block.

Whilst behind the wheel of my car I watched the night go past in a haze of blackness. I remembered the address earlier. And headed straight there, breaking the speed limit and pushing my car to go as fast as it could on the relatively quiet streets of Seattle. The journey there only took a matter of minutes. Once I had parked my car at an odd angel against the sidewalk I headed straight for number 278. I assumed the tower of flats was laid out similar to mine with each hundred number bring the corresponding floor, (yes I know it seemed logical for it to work like that regardless, but you would actually be surprised about some of the places that I have heard about that have hotels and flats which have 50 rooms on each floor) so I hit the number 2 button and waited for the lift to pull me up, closer and closer to the girl that I loved with every fibre of my being.

A few moments later the lift dinged and the doors opened and I began my search. It didn't take long to find and I was hammering hard on the door of number 278 before I knew what I was doing.

"BELLA! BELLA!" I called out not caring who I woke up or who I disturbed. Not caring what ungodly hour it was in the morning. My situation and seeing Bella to explain to her was far more important than any of the residents in this buildings precious sleep. I continued my rant for another 10 minutes or so.

Nothing.

No sign of anyone home.

No sound except that of my own voice.

I turned and rested my back against the door and slid down it until I was sat on the floor. Tight against my chest my knees were folded as I folded my arms on top of my knees I rested my head and let another sob escape my hollow chest. Time seemed to stand still and after what seemed like an eternity, from down a corridor I heard l heard laughter. Female laughter. A very familiar female laughter that I had become so acquainted with in the last few days and grown to love. I froze. Unmoving. Not even breathing until I heard a voice. So familiar it warmed me. It filled my aching chest with what I needed. Love. Love for her and the possibility of her love for me. I had to cling on to the hope that she would somehow love me back, not that I was even remotely good enough for her but she had said she could love me and I had to hold onto that small piece of information. It was my lifeline in all this mess. She could love me.

The voices grew nearer until I heard heels clicking against the cold tiled flooring. The hushed laughter stopped and then hurried feet came towards me. A body was beside me and I could smell the alcohol. I looked up to see a drunken Bella looking at me. Eyes dilated and wide with confusion. She clearly didn't want me here but I wasn't going to leave until she heard me out. Whether it was while she was drunk or after she had sobered up, she was going to at least listen to me.

"And what might yoouuuuu be doing hearrrr? She said, her words running together and pointing a finger at me then to Roses door.

"I, I came to apologise. To say sorry for not telling you." I sobbed, like the pussy I am. That's right Cullen, you cry in front of the girl you love. She put a cool hand on my forearm, looked at me for a second before throwing herself at me. Her drunken lips on mine, moving fiercely against mine, hungry with want and need, and I froze in shock. It wasn't that I didn't want to kiss her, it was the fact that she was drunk and may not even remember this in the morning and I didn't want false hope. My eyes still wide open and my lips not moving. After a second she pulled back asking me "What's wrong? Am I ugly? Is that why you don't want me?"

I couldn't believe it. She thought she was ugly. She obviously couldn't see herself clearly; she was the most gorgeous girl ever. I couldn't escape the small laugh that came from me. And the next thing I knew I felt a sharp clap on my ear followed by ringing.

"Owww." I moaned, bringing my hand up to rub the spot where Rose had just hit me.

"That you... you... male! Is for calling my babes here ugly." The blond, whose name was Rose said her voice laced with anger, as she wrapped her arm around Bella's shoulder.

"No, I wasn't calling her-" I started, but I was unable to finish my sentence before that god dammed blond cut me off.

"I don't care! You were just leaving" Rose said, in a commanding voice.

"I wasn't calling her ugly; I can't believe she thought that's why I wasn't kissing her back. She's the most beautiful, kind, smartest person I know." I said hurriedly and then looked at Bella. "Will you forgive me?" I said. Pleading with my voice and eyes, with a slight half grin on my face that was more like a grimace.

"You're probably better off asking me when I'm not drunk and –hic- and right now." She came closer to me, so she could whisper "I have to pee" she laughed finishing her sentence off. And stood up while Rose unlocked the door. Bella took my hand, pulled me up then dragged me in.

"You on the sofa. Rose I'm having the spare bed. Me and you can talk in the morning because I'm probably not going to remember much apart from how I got this headache in the morning. Niiiiiggghhhhhttttt" she sang as she danced her way across the room. Before both doors shut and I was left on my own. I kicked off my shoes and made myself comfortable. Before I drifted off into sleep which I hoped was pleasant and peaceful.

**So ok, I know this chapter has been a LONG time coming and I am truly sorry. As for those of you who are also reading what happens in Vegas, there is another chapter coming. Im working on it. Again there is no reason for the lack of update other that I haven't felt up to writing anything I hope this chapter surfaces and I hope you all enjoyed it. It amazes me how I still get reviews and author notifications :) thank you all for being so patient with me and I honestly will try to get more chapters out over the summer. And a quick happy birthday to my Beta who added a hell of allot to this and corrected much of my poor simple grammar happy 17****th**** :) (6****th**** August) Shannon. Link on my profile to her page. She has some good stories take a look :) **

**Rant in the form of a review if you wish, I more than deserve it. Feel free to be harsh, my lack of update has no excuse and I feel like I have forgotten you all. :(**


End file.
